Ragnarok : The Choosen Children
by Riyuki18
Summary: Mereka akhirnya bertemu satu sama lain di tengah-tengah ruangan namun sayang pertemuan mereka hanya terjadi sesaat karena muncul monster hitam raksasa yang menyerang mereka dan lagi-lagi mereka harus terpencar-pencar. Shinon berniat untuk melawan Desperado sang monster api! Sedangkan Hara, Marietta dan Hikari dikejar oleh Maero! Bagaimana kisah mereka? Cekidot! Chap's update.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Cerita ini berbasis pada game online tapi mungkin ada sedikit perubahan dengan gameplay-nya. Saia akan mengenalkan tiga tokoh dulu disini (yang lain menyusul) jadi silahkan disimak.

-**Lucky_Seven/Shigeki Kubo:** 19 tahun/182cm/68kg

Penampilan : Rambut merah acak-acakan dengan mata merah.

Job : Legendary Fist.

Status di game : Ketua guild -Winged Flame-/Dia sudah cukup terkenal di dalam MVP boss/Top PVP player (rank 8) dimana dia selalu menghajar Jester.

Background story : Seorang mahasiswa yang maniak game. Sedikit urakan dan bertenaga monster. Hobby kelayapan malam-malam. Kehidupan dia di dunia nyata masi tanda tanya karena dia sepertinya menutup diri dari orang lain. Tipe yang sangat membela keadilan dan kebenaran dan paling gak bisa diam melihat orang yang kesusahan. Sejauh ini orang yang sangat dia percaya adalah Marietta. Dia selalu mengamuk bila bertemu Jester dan langsung mengeluarkan aura-aura membunuh.

.

**-Harada Miku/Luna** : 17 tahun/154cm/40kg

Penampilan : Memiliki rambut ungu panjang sepinggang dengan mata biru (merah di game).

Job : Belum ada konfirmasi dari si pemilik OC.

Status di game : Top PVP player (rank 10).

Background Story : Gadis ini merupakan salah satu penyanyi idol yang cukup terkenal. Dia bermain game karena bosan dengan rutinitasnya di dunia entertainment. Gadis yang dikenal dengan nama Luna di game ini pernah melakukan kecurangan saat menjadi kontestan dimana dia membayar para juri untuk memenangkannya. Gadis ini memiliki sifat pendiam dan sedikit jutek. Merupakan pemain yang terbiasa bertualang sendiri dan sangat benci dengan orang bodoh.

.

**-Ritsu/Jester** : 21 tahun/170cm/54kg

Penampilan : Memiliki rambut pendek berwarna coklat muda dengan bola mata berwarna coklat madu (di real dia memiliki rambut dan bola mata hitam).

Job : Clown.

Status di game : Freelancer soldier/Top PVP player rank 11 (Yang lawannya gak jauh-jauh dari Lucky_Seven.

Background Story : Pemuda ini merupakan prajurit sewaan di dalam game yang membuatnya selalu berpindah-pindah guild. Malangnya dia harus berhadapan dengan Lucky yang sangat benci pengkhianat membuatnya harus selalu berurusan dengan ketua guild yang sedikit temperamen itu. Dia sepertinya bergabung dengan suatu organisasi hitam di dunia nyata. Ritsu tipe pemuda yang bersikap santai dan selalu bermain-main dengan orang lain, jadi tidak ada yang tau pasti kapan dia serius. Namun Lucky menyakini kalau dia orang yang berbahaya untuk didekati.

Buat OC lain pengenalannya akan menyusul nanti ^^.

* * *

Warning : T rate semi M

Genres : Action/Adventure/Humor/Horror/Mystery/Crime.

Pairing : Yang mau request pairing silahkan.

Disclaimer : Ragnarok belong to Lee myong jin.

.

.

.

Kalian tau _game_ **Ragnarok** adalah _game_ _online_ yang sudah sangat terkenal hampir diseluruh dunia. Salah satunya tentu di Indonesia. Tapi di _official_ _game_ itu sendiri sudah terlalu banyak bot maka terlahirlah berbagai macam _private_ _game_ ragnarok yang bebas dari robot-robot. Pada dasarnya _private_ _server_ ini masih mengikuti _game_ aslinya hanya ada beberapa bagian saja yang dibuat sedikit berbeda dari yang asli. Salah satunya private server yang bernama Ragnarok Legend. Pada server ini hanya mengkhususkan untuk para pemain yang berdarah indo campuran, jadi pemainnya merupakan warga Indonesia yang memiliki darah campuran dengan Negara lain.

Pada tiap-tiap _game_ pasti memiliki legenda tersendiri, begitu juga pada permainan di _server_ _private_ itu. Konon katanya, bagi _player_ yang menerima tantangan untuk menyelesaikan misi di Thanatos _tower_ tidak akan bisa keluar dengan selamat dan jiwanya akan terkurung di dalam _tower_ tersebut. Sejak meluasnya kabar itu banyak _player_ pada _game_ itu menghindari misi tersebut. Mereka percaya kalau legenda itu bukan sekedar dongeng belaka.

**Ragnarok The Choosen**

**-Opening-**

**(Gather all soldier)**

**.**

**.**

"Ti-tidak mungkin… Aku dapat surat misi itu!" kata salah seorang _player_ perempuan yang terlihat _shock_ karena mendapatkan misi Thanatos.

"Wah, nasibmu benar-benar sial! Cepat buang surat misi itu!" celetuk temannya menyuruh gadis itu untuk membuang surat gulungan misi itu. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi gadis itu benar-benar membuat surat tersebut ke jalan dan segera pergi dari sana.

"Mereka benar-benar pecundang… " kata seorang player yang memiliki rambut ungu panjang dan mata merah. Gadis itu mengambil surat yang tergeletak itu. "Kalau mereka tidak mau menyelesaikannya aku yang akan mengerjakannya," ucap gadis itu yang langsung memasukan surat itu ke dalam tasnya.

"Hey, hey! Aku dengar yang tadi kau bilang. Kau serius mau melakukan misi itu? Apa kau tidak tau kalau roh Thanatos itu benar-benar ada dan akan membunuh setiap _player_ yang masuk ke dalam wilayahnya?" sambar seorang cowok berambut coklat terang sambil menunjuk gadis yang tadi mengambil surat yang dijatuhkan oleh _player_ yang sebelumnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" balas sang gadis dengan ketus sambil berlalu tidak memperdulikan perkataan cowok tersebut.

"Cih… Sombong sekali dia! Mentang-mentang dewa!" celetuk cowok itu sedikit kesal dengan sikap judes dari cewek tadi. Yah, gadis tadi memang sudah terkenal dan termasuk sebagai pemain yang tergolong dalam kategori 'dewa'. Gadis tadi bernama Luna (nama di _game_) dan dia memiliki job sebagai **Master Smith** level aura.

"Mau sehebat apapun dia, gadis itu pasti akan mati! Aku yakin dia akan menyerah!" sambar seorang pemain lain yang sedang ngobrol dengan temannya. Mereka yakin sekali kalau Luna tidak akan berhasil meskipun dia menduduki peringkat sepuluh dalam pertarungan arena (PVP).

"Hehehe… Menarik!" cowok berambut coklat tadi malah menyeringai. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia tertarik untuk mengikuti gadis itu.

"Hey, kau mau kemana Jester?" tanya kedua pemain di belakangnya yang mengenali pemuda berambut coklat itu dengan sebutan Jester. Dia juga terkenal di PVP dan menduduki peringkat sebelas.

"Aku mau mengikutinya! Siapa tau aku menemukan suatu hal yang menarik!" katanya sambil tersenyum riang. Sedangkan kedua pemain lainnya hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah melihat Jester yang gilanya lagi kumat. Pemuda itu benar-benar sedang cari perkara. Tapi mereka hanya bisa melihat pasrah saja pada Jester yang sudah sukses menghilang.

xxx

Disuatu tempat di perkumpulan Morroc…

.

.

"Ini bukan surat biasa… Ada kekuatan spiritual yang luar biasa… Aku yakin ada sesuatu di _tower_ itu… Sesuatu yang berbeda… " terlihat seorang **Soulinker** berambut _baby_ _pink_ sedang berkonsentrasi memeriksa surat tersebut. Mata biru langitnya terbuka setelah selesai mendapatkan informasi.

"Jadi memang ada suatu rahasia dari balik surat ini… Kalau begitu aku ingin kau ikut denganku menyelesaikan misi ini." Pemuda yang memakai lambang ketua **guild** itu menggenggam erat surat misi tersebut. Dia sudah lama menantikan misi ini untuk membuktikan _rumor_ yang beredar mengenai Thanatos _tower_ itu, sekarang tinggal satu masalah yaitu **party**! Dia sadar hampir seluruh _player_ menghindari misi ini dan pastinya dia akan kesulitan untuk mendapatkan anggota grup yang mau dengan sukarela ikut dengannya menjalankan misi ini.

"Kami tidak ikut ya, ketua! Sampai jumpa!" ternyata anak buahnya yang lain langsung ngacir sebelum dipaksa untuk ikut dengan ketuanya itu.

"WAA! TUNGGU KALIAN, ANAK BUAH AMPAS! KEMARI KALIAN!" pemuda tadi langsung nangis air terjun karena ditinggal begitu saja oleh anak buahnya yang kurang ajar ck ck ck.

"Kalau kau menangis begitu akan sangat memalukan bila ada _guild_ lain yang melihat… " gadis tadi langsung melirik tajam pada sang ketua yang mendadak pundung. Tapi demi gengsi dan harga diri dia kembali berdiri tegak.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari anggota yang mau ikut denganku ke _tower_ itu… Ehem… Ehem… !" kata pemuda berambut merah itu sambil berdeham dan tiba-tiba saja dia mengeluarkan toa. Dalam hitungan detik dia sukses berkoar-koar.

**DICARI PEMAIN YANG BERANI UNTUK DATANG KE THANATOS TOWER BUAT MENYELESAIKAN MISI!**

**BAGI YANG MINAT SEGERA DATANG KE MORROC INN! SALAM HANGAT DARI KETUA PALING GANTENG DAN KEREN MUACCH!**

Kira-kira seperti itulah isi dari bacotan sang ketua bernama Lucky Seven itu. Semua orang yang melihat pengumuman dari sang ketua langsung membatin_ 'Kenapa harus pakai muach segala?'_.

"Kau benar-benar memalukan!" kata gadis berambut _baby_ _pink_ itu sambil _sweatdrop_ dan berpikir bisa-bisanya dia punya ketua gendeng kayak begini, sedangkan yang diprotes malah asik nyengir-nyengir.

xxx

Setelah menunggu beberapa jam bahkan si ketua yang bernama Lucky Seven itu sempet-sempetnya ngorok plus ngiler akhirnya dateng juga orang-orang yang berminat untuk ikut pada misi Thanatos tersebut.

.

"Ketua! Ketua bangun!" gadis berambut _baby_ _pink_ itu dengan penuh napsu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Lucky.

"Marietta kau berisik! Biarkan aku tidur satu jam lagi!" balas Lucky masih tetep asik merem gak peduli kalau sekarang kelakuannya lagi ditonton oleh orang banyak.

"Kau itu benar-benar memalukan! Lihat orang-orang yang mau ikut pada misi ini sudah datang!" Marietta menunjuk-nunjuk para pemain yang sudah berkumpul di depan mereka sekarang.

"Oh… Eh… ? Jah, ngobrol dari tadi kalau udah pada kumpul!" Lucky langsung kelabakan dan segera membetulkan posisi duduknya dari yang sandaran ke salah satu pohon kelapa dengan ajibnya langsung duduk bersila sok keren.

"Kami melihat pengumuman darimu, apa kau sungguh-sungguh?" tanya gadis berambut ungu panjang itu yang dikenal sebagai Luna. Gadis itu tampak datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Tentu saja, kalau tidak untuk apa aku menunggu kalian selama berjam-jam disini!" jawab Lucky yang kali ini berubah jadi serius mode.

"Lebih baik kau jangan permainkan kami! Kalau kau sampai berbohong akan kuhabisi kau!" sambar seorang pemain dengan rambut biru acak-acakan.

"Aku ini serius! Kalau kalian setuju, sekarang juga kita akan melakukan perjalanan menuju Thanatos _tower_! Tapi sebelumnya lebih baik kalian melakukan persiapan karena kita akan melakukan perjalanan cukup jauh dan berbahaya… " Lucky kembali menjawab dengan nada serius dan dia sempat mengingatkan para pemain yang berminat untuk ikut dalam misi untuk melakukan persiapan karena bila terjadi apa-apa dia tidak mau disalahkan hanya karena pemain itu lupa membawa persiapan yang cukup.

"Asik! Aku akan segera membeli perbekalan di **vending**!" celetuk salah satu pemuda yang berada diantara rombongan tersebut dan langsung dikenali oleh Lucky.

"Jester… AKAN KUHAJAR KAUUU!" tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu langsung mengamuk dan dengan segala kekuatan dia mengerahkan pukulannya ke arah pemuda yang bernama Jester itu.

'_Aw, crap! Sepertinya dia masih dendam denganku!'_ batin Jester _sweatdrop_ ngeliat Lucky ngamuk-ngamuk gak karuan dan menyerangnya secara membabi buta.

BRUAKHH!

Sebuah tinju yang sangat dahsyat nyaris saja mengenainya, untung saja dia dapat mengelak sehingga pukulan mematikan itu hanya mengenai batu besar di sebelahnya yang langsung hancur berkeping-keping.

'_Seperti biasa pukulannya masih sangat kuat seperti monster!' _batin Jester sambil tersenyum miring melihat tenaga monster Lucky yang ruarrr binasa memusnahkan batu itu seketika. Bisa terbayang kalau dia yang kena pasti bakal luka cukup parah.

"Sepertinya kau tidak memberiku pilihan lain, ne?" Jester berbalik sesaat dan mengeluarkan sebuah harpa yang menjadi senjata andalannya.

Jester mulai melancarkan jurus **frost** **joke** dan seketika tubuh pemuda berambut merah itu membeku.

"Arrghhh brengsek kau! Keluarkan aku dari es sialan ini!" Lucky langsung ngomel-ngomel karena sekarang dia terperangkap di dalam es.

'_Eheheh dia masih bodoh saja… '_ Jester tertawa-tawa sendiri dalam hati yang malah membuat Lucky semakin panas.

"Dengar ya, saat ini tidak ada gunanya kita melakukan PVP arena. Kita harus fokus pada tujuan awal kita untuk menyelesaikan misi ini bersama dan aku juga akan ikut dalam misi ini… Jadi bersikap baiklah sedikit padaku." Pemuda itu mendekati Lucky yang masih membeku. Dia berjongkok di depan ketua _guild_ yang sedang panas itu sambil mengatakan kalau dia sedang tak ingin bertarung karena dia lebih tertarik pada misi Thanatos yang akan segera mereka lakukan.

"Ughh… " Lucky hanya menggeram kesal berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

_Crack… !_

_Praaaaaanggg…_

Akhirnya es tersebut retak dan hancur menebarkan butiran kepingan-kepingan es di sekitar tempat itu.

"Tch… Untuk kali ini kau kulepaskan tapi setelah misi ini selesai aku akan buat perhitungan denganmu!" kata Lucky yang akhirnya setuju untuk tobat sesaat.

Bagaimana perjalanan mereka menuju Thanatos tower? Apa yang menanti mereka disana? Apakah legenda itu benar-benar terjadi?

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N : Baiklah bagian ini akan saia terangkan mengenai job yang akan saia munculkan pada cerita ini.

1. The cosmic fighter (Taekwon Master) : Bertarung mengandalkan gerakan kaki dan tangan dengan pukulan-pukulan yang kuat.

2. Forest killer (Sniper) : Jenis petarung spesialis jarak jauh dan selalu menyerang kebagian titik vital musuh dari kejauha.

3. Power of Nature (High wizard) : Petarung yang menggunakan kekuatan sihir yang tinggi dan sangat efektif untuk melawan musuh yan gbanyak karena dia memiliki banyak jurus area efek.

4. Guardian angel (High Priest) : Satu-satunya petarung yang memiliki kekuatan support bagi team dan kemampuannya sangat dibutuhkan. Satu-satunya job yang dapat menghidupkan anggota party yang gugur.

5. The Ultimate power (Lord Knight) : Petarung garis depan yang sangat kuat dalam menyerang. Lord knight terbagi jadi dua jenis, menggunakan pedang atau tombak.

6. The Silent Killer (Assassin Cross) : Petarung yang bergerak cepat dalam membunuh musuh-musuhnya. Ahli bersembunyi dan menggunakan racun pada senjatanya. Salah satu pembunuh yang ditakuti.

7. Weapon Master (Master Smith) : Petarung yang ahli dalam bebatuan mineral dan membuat senjata yang sangat kuat untuk digunakan dalam pertarungan. Serangannya terkadang dapat merusak senjata lawan.

8. Holy Guardian (Paladin) : Lawan dari Lord Knight dimana Job ini lebih mendedikasikan dirinya pada belas kasih dan kepercayaan pada dewa Odin. Selain memiliki daya tempur yang kuat seperti lord knight, paladin memiliki kemampuan penyembuhan yang hampir setara dengan High priest.

9. Legendary fist (Champion) : Petarung yang sangat ahli dalam bela diri. Mereka tau bagaimana menggunakan kepalan tangan mereka sehingga dapat membuat kerusakan yang sangat luar biasa.

10. Soldier Of Bragi (Clown) : Petarung menggunakan alat musik dan lagu sebagai senjata dan kekuatannya. Setiap lagu yang dia mainkan memiliki kekuatan sihir di dalamnya yang mampu meningkatkan kemampuan anggota timnya. Dia dapat menggabungkan kekuatan dengan Gypsy.

11. Soldier Of Freya (Gypsy) : Petarung yang menggunakan tarian untuk melemahkan mental musuh-musuhnya dan meningkatkan kekuatan teman satu timnya. Dapat menggabungkan kekuatan dengan Clown.

12. Soldier Of Shadow (Stalker) : Petarung yang cekatan dan dapat melucuti senjata musuh dalam sekejap mata. Petarung ini pandai memanfaatkan situasi dalam pertarungan bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang.

13. Arch Elementalist (Scholar) : Petarung yang menggunakan sihir kutukan untuk melemahkan musuh-musuhnya. Dia juga mampu mengeluarkan kekuatan sihir meskipun tidak sebesar ilmu sihir pada High wizard.

14. The Creator (Bio Alchemist) : Petarung yang dapat menciptakan mahkluk hidup dan menggunakannya di dalam pertarungan. Dia mampu menciptakan berbagai macam obat-obatan untuk melindungi teman dan juga dapat menciptakan obat khusus untuk menyerang musuh-musuhnya. Job ini juga dapat menciptakan monster untuk melindunginya pada saat bertarung.

15. The Power Of Spirit (Soulinker) : Petarung yang menggunakan energi spiritual untuk meningkatkan kekuatan tersembunyi dari teman-temannya. Selain itu job ini mampu berkomunikasi dengan roh.

16. Gun fighter (Gunslinger) : Satu-satunya petarung yang mahir menggunakan senjata api di dalam pertempuran. Memiliki gerakan yang cepat dan cekatan saat bertarung.

17. Shadow from east (Ninja) : Petarung yang mengkombinasikan serangan fisik dan juga sihir membuatnya menjadi petarung yang cukup seimbang dalam pertempuran. Memiliki kecepatan yang luar biasa membuatnya menjadi sulit untuk dilukai (cicada hell!).

Buat para OC yang minat silahkan PM buat daftar atau milih Jobnya. Tapi satu catatan, job yang sudah dipilih oleh OC lain gak bisa dipilih kembali. Untuk saat ini nomor 9, 10, 12, 14 dan 15 sudah terpilih.

Disini para pemain bisa melakukan PVP mode sesukanya dengan mengklik target dan lakukan PVP maka pertempuran akan terjadi, mungkin akan ada sedikit perubahan. Yah, ini pertama kalinya Fic yang menggunakan seluruh OC sebagai main chara jadi mohon dukungannya. Yang mau daftar boleh PM masih tersisa beberapa tempat hehehe.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	2. Character and job list

A/N : Ini adalah daftar para OC yang sudah mendaftar sekaligus dengan job yang masing-masing tokoh pegang. Untuk keterangan profile lengkap mereka akan ditulis nanti. Yang belum ada umurnya tolong dicantumin. Baiklah saia harap nama-nama tokoh disini serta perannya masing-masing bisa memuaskan. Saia ucapkan terima kasih atas bantuannya.

Disclaimer : Ragnarok Lee Myung Jin

-Harada Miku/17 thn (Luna)/Female : Master Smith

-Ritsu/21 thn (Jester)/Male : Clown

-Shigeki Kubo/19 thn (Lucky Seven)/Male : Champion

-Marietta Sciffer/17 thn/Female : Soulinker

-Hirakawa Hara/19 thn/Female : Gypsy

-Akinawa Yuka/15 thn/Female : High Priest

-Eichel Kurosaki/Little one/Female : Ninja

- Kyou Yagami/Male : Stalker

-Seiryuu Shinon/Sheishin/16 thn/Male : Bio Alchemist

-Hikari Ushiromiya/Alice/16 thn/Female : High Wizard

-Keita Ushiromiya/Canon/18 thn/Male : Lord Knight

-Kira Tsukimura/Kira/Male : Gunslinger

-Hiro/Airin/Female : Paladin (Gend-ben)

-Haya/Viktor/Male : Arch Elementalist (Gend-ben)

-Ash The blackshadow/Male : Assassin Cross

-Kuroyama Lyna/Lyna/Female : Taekwon Master

* * *

Sebenarnya ada satu OC lagi yang ingin saia tempatkan pada posisi Sniper tapi belum ada konfirmasi yang lengkap. Khusus Hiro dan Haya di dalam game itu mereka pakai tokoh dengan gender yang berlawanan tapi nanti balik lagi ke aslinya kok. Chapter depan akan memasuki ke dalam cerita lagi. Saia ucapkan terima masih atas para OC yang sudah dikirim. Untuk yang mau memberi saran, ide atau pendapat silahkan. Disini bisa request hint untuk pairing jadi silahkan dipilih-dipilih *digetokin para OC*.

Spoiler sedikit : Cerita ini akan terfokus pada petualangan di dalam tower dan kemungkinan tidak akan memakan banyak chapter. Saia mengusahakan untuk pas 20 chapter or more (gak lebih dari 30 chapter). Kalau memungkinkan saia akan membuat kelanjutannya. Yang ingin bertanya bisa lewat PM atau dari review lebih mudah hehehe (kotak inbox sedikit membingungkan heheh).


	3. Chapter 2 : Another grup

Warning : T rate semi M

Genres : Action/Adventure/Humor/Horror/Mystery/Crime.

Pairing : Yang mau request pairing silahkan.

Disclaimer : Ragnarok belong to Lee Myung Jin.

This Story belong to Riyuki18.

Para OC punya pemiliknya masing-masing.

.

.

**Ragnarok : The Choosen Children**

**Chapter 1  
**

**(Another Grup)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Setelah melakukan persiapan seperlunya para pemain itu kembali berkumpul kembali di depan Inn.

"Apa kalian sudah siap semua?" tanya Lucky sambil melotot tajam pada semua pemain yang berkumpul.

"Ya elah! Kagak usah pake melotot segala kale!" sambar Kyou sedikit sewot liat Lucky melotot begitu kayak orang nantangin ngajakin ribut.

'_Perasaan jadi ketua grup gak dihargain sama sekali gini… '_ Lucky langsung pundung di depan pintu Inn meratapi nasib.

"Sigh… Ayo kita berangkat! Ingat ya, jangan terpisah dari rombongan!" kata Lucky dengan pasrah. Akhirnya pemuda itu mulai memimpin jalan menuju Thanatos _tower_.

xxx

Akhirnya perjalanan para ksatria itupun dimulai…

.

Para pemain itu memulai perjalanannya menuju Thanatos tower. Terlihat wajah-wajah suntuk dari mereka kecuali Jester yang bahagia mempersuntuk keadaan.

"KETUA GUILD LUCKY PEMBELA KEBENARAN DAN KEADILAN!" teriak Jester dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu sambil senyum-senyum nista sengaja ngeledekin Lucky yang kepalanya mendadak panas.

"Lewati gunung, lewati lembah! Sungai mengalir indah ke samudra… Bersama teman, bertualang!" clown yang satu itu mulai bernyanyi dengan riang sambil tertawa renyah.

'_Pissed off!'_ batin Lucky sambil mengepalkan tangannya siap-siap mau meninju sang clown yang berjalan di depannya.

"Berkoar lagi bakalan gue kasih bogem nih!" amarah Lucky akhirnya meledak juga. Dia langsung ngacung-ngacungin kepalan tangannya ke clown itu tapi yang diancam hanya melirik sesaat ke belakang sambil terkekeh.

"Tempat yang baru belum pernah terjamah! Suasana yang ramai di tengah kota… Selalu waspadalah kalau berjalan, siap menolong orang dimana-" Jester terus saja bernyanyi sampai pada akhirnya Lucky benar-benar menghajar pemuda itu.

Duagh!

Buagh!

Prang!

Klontang!

Kerusuhan sesaat benar-benar terjadi dan Lucky sukses menuangkan hasratnya untuk menghajar si Jester menjadi kenyataan. Sekarang cowok itu lagi senyum-senyum puas sedangkan si Jester ngelus-ngelus kepalanya yang benjol beberapa tingkat.

"Hmph!" clown itu bersunggut-sunggut kesal. Dia segera berdiri dan mengambil harpanya kembali.

"Shigeki… Shigeki itu nama aslinya! Dia bertenaga monster dan menakutkan… Hey!Itulah Shigeki!" bales Jester sambil nyanyi-nyanyi lagi bawa-bawa nama asli si Lucky bikin sang pemilik nama makin panas.

"Arghhh berisik! Gue tampol beneran nih!" kata Lucky sambil misuh-misuh.

"Coba aja sini tampol beneran!" bales Jester yang malah nantangin.

Mendadak Lucky diem di tempat gak bergerak dan gak ngomel-ngomel lagi, sungguh suatu keajaiban luar biasa pemuda itu bisa menahan amarahnya. Pemain lain menatap heran dengan sikap Lucky yang berubah mendadak itu.

.

Di dunia nyata…

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek sedang menatap layar komputernya sambil memasang seringai aneh.

_Ting tong… !_

Terdengar suara bel pintu dari arah depan. Pemuda itu bergegas beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju arah pintu.

"Siap-" baru saja pemuda itu membukakan pintu rumahnya namun pertanyaannya harus terhenti karena sebuah tonjokan keras mendarat telak di wajahnya.

DUAGH!

Sebuah tinju mendarat di wajah pemuda berambut hitam tersebut membuatnya mengelus mukanya yang terasa panas dan cairan merah mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Damn! What the hell!" pemuda itu membalas si pelaku pemukulan dengan sebuah tendangan di perut.

"Shit!" umpat pemuda itu sambil memegangi perutnya yang kena tendangan.

SLAM!

Dengan cepat pemuda berambut hitam itu menutup pintu rumahnya dan menguncinya rapat-rapat. Pemuda yang tadi menonjoknya juga langsung pergi dari sana (baiklah dia sama Jester tetanggaan satu blok. Dia ke rumah Jester lewat atas alias lompat dari genteng jadi dia gak perlu jalan muterin blok).

.

**Back to ragnarok…**

"Hehehehe rasakan kau!" kata Lucky yang mendadak bergerak lagi. Dia tertawa nista keliatan puas banget, abis nyiksa seseorang di luar sana tadi sesaat.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Kyou menatap aneh pada Lucky yang mendadak ketawa-ketawa persis orang gila.

"Aw! That's hurt! You're such a heartless!" balas Jester langsung merajuk gaje (kondisi dia di dunia nyata sekarang hidungnya sukses di sumpel tisu).

"Makanya jangan berisik! Masih mending kagak di kill!" kata Lucky dengan santai dan langsung jalan lagi di depan. Perjalanan kembali dilanjutkan.

* * *

Mereka melakukan perjalanan sampai pada akhirnya tiba juga di depan Thanatos tower.

"Kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak ya… " kata Marietta yang tiba-tiba saja merasakan suatu hal yang sedikit ganjil begitu melihat tower tersebut.

"Apa yang kau rasakan Marietta?" tanya Lucky penasaran. Dia tau kalau temannya yang satu itu memiliki kemampuan yang lebih terutama dalam hal spiritual. Gadis itu mampu melihat roh dan merasakan kehadiran mahkluk dari dunia lain.

"Entahlah… Aku tidak yakin untuk masuk kesana… Lebih baik kita pergi saja… " gadis itu benar-benar begitu cemas. Dia malah menyarankan untuk tidak masuk ke dalam dan kembali ke kota.

"Kembali kau bilang? Jangan bercanda! Kita sudah sampai disini, masa balik lagi?" Kyou langsung melancarkan protes dengan ide Marietta. Ayolah, apa sih yang ditakuti? Itu hanya tower biasa sama seperti pada _game_-_game_ lain, kenapa juga harus ditakuti. Pemuda berambut biru itu segera memantapkan langkahnya menuju tower tersebut.

"Aku sependapat dengannya… Tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan." Luna mengikuti jejak Kyou.

"Jangan cemas, Marietta… Aku akan menjagamu," kata Lucky sambil tersenyum berusaha meyakinkan gadis itu dan mengajaknya untuk segera menuju tower tersebut.

"Aw… Shige-chan so sweet~~ " sambar Jester sambil senyum-senyum ngeliat Lucky yang luar biasa bener bisa perhatian sama orang lain.

"Diem lo!" bentak cowok itu sambil ngelempar batu bata comotan ke arah Jester. Pemuda itu langsung berlari menuju Thanatos tower sambil senyum ngeledek.

Marietta tak ada pilihan lain, meskipun hatinya masih ragu tapi dia tetap menepis perasaan buruknya itu dan mengikuti pemain lainnya yang mulai berjalan menuju Thanatos tower.

xxx

Begitu sampai di depan pintu masuk dari Thanatos tower mereka bertemu dengan tiga orang pemain lainnya yang sepertinya memang sengaja menunggu di depan.

"Eh… Dia bukannya Seishin?" tanya Victoria (nama asli : Harikawa Hara) sambil menunjuk sosok seorang pemain berambut biru terang dengan potongan rambut dengan model _shaggy_.

"Mau apa dia disini?" tanya Kyou sedikit sinis pada pemuda itu. Soalnya dia pernah beberapa kali dikalahkan dalam PVP oleh Seishin dan dia tidak terlalu menyukai pemuda itu karena dia cukup popular apalagi dia memiliki Rank urutan ketiga di PVP membuatnya semakin tidak menyukai pemuda itu.

"Kebetulan sekali! Kalau dia mau bergabung dengan kita akan semakin bagus!" Jester langsung saja menghampiri pemuda itu yang sedang berdiri dengan tiga orang lainnya.

.

"Hai! Kalian sedang apa disini?" tanya pemuda itu sok akrab sok deket ke Seishin, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengernyit heran melihat seekor clown menghampirinya dengan ceria.

"Kau ini sok kenal sekali sih!" celetuk seorang gadis berambut coklat bergelombang. Matanya yang berwarna coklat sedang melotot ke arah Jester.

"Hey, aku hanya bertanya! Jangan judes begitu dong!" balas Jester manyun-manyun.

"Berisik!" seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna ungu muda dengan poni yang menutupi bagian wajahnya menyuruh Jester untuk diam sambil mengacungkan _handgun_ miliknya ke pemuda itu.

"Kira sudahlah jangan marah, dia hanya bertanya saja, kan pada kita… " seorang gadis yang cukup manis dengan rambut indigo dikuncir satu menyuruh pemuda yang dipanggilnya Kira itu untuk bersikap tenang.

"Tch… " pemuda itu mendecih lalu berjalan ke arah samping dan duduk bersandar disana.

"Maafkan dia… Mungkin _mood_-nya sedang tidak baik. Soalnya kami sudah menunggu disini selama dua jam tapi teman kami belum datang juga." Sheishin selaku ketua grup langsung membungkuk minta maaf atas sikap Kira yang kurang bersahabat.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok!" balas Lucky yang langsung menghampiri mereka. "Ngomong-ngomong kalian ada berapa orang?" tanya Lucky menanyakan ada berapa orang di dalam grup Sheishin saat ini.

"Kami ada enam orang… Hanya saja dua dari kami tertinggal di belakang dan sampai sekarang belum datang juga… " jawab Sheishin yang sedikit mencemaskan dua teman grupnya yang sampai sekarang belum muncul-muncul juga.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti kita masuk ke dalam bersama-sama?" tanya Lucky mengajak Seishin untuk bergabung dengannya.

"Yah, kurasa tidak buruk juga. Akan lebih baik kalau bersama-sama… " balas Sheishin menyetujui usulan dari Lucky. Lagipula dengan adanya tambahan orang itu pasti akan sangat membantu sekali kalau terjadi pertempuran di dalam nanti.

"Hey, kita akan menunggu disini dulu sambil beristirahat!" Lucky memberitahukan pada anggota grup yang lain untuk istirahat sejenak sambil menunggu dua teman Seishin yang lain.

.

20 menit kemudian…

"Ketua… Itu dia mereka!" Kira menunjuk dua orang teman mereka yang baru tiba dari kejauhan sedang menuju ke Thanatos tower.

"HEEEEI! CEPAT KEMARIII!" teriak gadis berambut coklat itu sambil melompat-lompat dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Eichel berisik tau!" omel Kira lagi-lagi sewotnya kumat.

"Biar… Weeee!" Eichel yang sedikit bête sama Kira yang dari tadi marah-marah melulu gak jelas langsung menjulurkan lidahnya meledek pemuda itu.

Akhirnya dua orang teman yang ditunggu Sheishin tiba juga. Seorang _High_ _wizard_ memiliki rambut coklat pendek sebahu dan seorang _Lord_ _knight_ dengan rambut coklat pendek acak-acakan (mirip rambut Gaara modelnya).

"Maaf… Maaf, kami terlambat! Tadi di jalan banyak monster!" kata _Lord_ _knight_ tersebut sambil nyengir-nyengir gak punya dosa, gak nyadar yang lainnya udah kering nungguin dia.

"Kita terlambat karena kau terlalu asik menghajar monster-monster itu, sampai lupa jalan!" keluh gadis di sebelahnya sambil mengingat sang kakak yang tadi terlalu bersemangat untuk membantai para **sleeper** dan **demon** **fungus** yang berkerumun.

"Tapi berkat itu akhirnya gua aura! BAHAHAHAHAHAH!" bales _Lord_ _knight_ itu sambil tertawa-tawa nista, betapa bahagianya dia akhirnya aura juga.

'_Muncul lagi satu orang gendeng… ' _batin semua grup Lucky sambil melirik Jester yang tumben duduk kalem.

"Kalau sudah kumpul semua ayo cepat jalan… " kata Kira sambil berjalan menuju Thanatos tower.

Pintu Thanatos tower terbuka dan satu-persatu dari mereka mulai masuk ke dalam. Petualangan mereka kali ini akan menjadi pembuktian apakah cerita itu benar? Atau mereka hanya akan mengalami petualangan biasa saja?

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N : Maaf masih pendek lagi hehehe tapi chapter depan akan diusahakan lebih panjang lagi dari ini karena udah mulai memasuki Thanatos tower, sepertinya pada fic ini kami akan mengemasnya lebih simple. Cerita akan mulai fokus dan akan ada kejutan nantinya hehehe. Yang mau kirim saran, pendapat atau request hint antar OC silahkan kirim lewat review atau mau lebih detail bisa PM. Latar belakang para OC akan mulai terkuak seiring berjalannya cerita.

Sebenarnya masih banyak para OC yang berdatangan dan tidak bisa kami tampilkan, mohon maaf sebelumnya. Tapi kalau ada kesempatan membuat kelanjutan cerita ini mungkin OC yang masuk itu bisa ditampilkan. Sekali lagi terima kasih dan selamat membaca.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	4. Chapter 3 : Thanatos tower!

Warning : T rate semi M

Genres : Action/Adventure/Humor/Horror/Mystery/Crime.

Pairing : Yang mau request pairing silahkan.

Disclaimer : Ragnarok belong to Lee Myung Jin.

This Story belong to Riyuki18.

Para OC punya pemiliknya masing-masing.

.

.

**Ragnarok : The Choosen Children**

**Chapter 2  
**

**(Thanatos Tower!)**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Begitu pintu tower terbuka mereka langsung menyiapkan senjata masing-masing. Siapa tau tiba-tiba ada monster yang menyerang mereka. Tapi ternyata kejutan datang dari arah belakang mereka.

"Tunggu kami!" terlihat seorang gadis dengan gaya rambut yang sedikit nge-_rock_ tengah melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka dan disebelahnya berdiri seorang **sniper** perempuan. Kedua gadis itu langsung berlari menghampiri rombongan Lucky dan Seishin.

"Untunglah kami masih bisa mengejar kalian!" kata _sniper_ berambut panjang itu sambil mengambil napas karena kelelahan sepanjang jalan terus berlari dan menahan napas karena banyak monster yang mengikuti mereka.

"Kami melihat pengumuman yang kau buat… Tapi saat kami ke Morroc kalian sudah tidak ada, tapi untunglah kami masih bisa bertemu dengan kalian disini!" cerita gadis **Taekwon** **Master** itu panjang lebar. "Kenalkan! Namaku Lyna!" gadis itu dengan cepat menjabat tangan Lucky.

"Aku Vira!" sambar sniper itu ikut menjabat tangan Lucky sedangkan cowok itu langsung senyum-senyum gaje. Lumayan kenal sama dua cewek cakep-cakep lagi.

"Apa kalian hanya berdua saja?" tanya gadis dengan rambut berkuncir warna ungu yang satu-satunya paling kalem di dalam grup Sheishin (nama dia Akinawa Yuka).

"Bertiga… " tiba-tiba muncul _emoticon_ bendera dari dalam bawah tanah dengan kata lain ada seseorang yang sedang menggunakan _skill_ **cloacking** (_skill_ bersembunyi di dalam tanah dan bisa berjalan seperti berjalan normal). Kemudian sosok itu muncul, dia adalah seorang **Assassin** **Cross** yang memiliki rambut hitam dengan bola mata berbeda di bagian kiri (merah) dan kanan (biru).

"Kenapa pakai _skill_ _cloacking_? Bikin kaget saja!" celetuk Kyou yang nalurinya sebagai seorang **stalker** kumat. Cowok ini memang cukup sensitif naluri bertarungnya, jadi dia kira _Assassin_ _Cross _itu lagi ngincer PK.

"Uh… Maaf… Darah lagi tipis habis dikeroyok di map sebelah… " jawab _Assassin_ itu menjelaskan alasannya kenapa dia harus cloacking seperti itu.

"Karena terburu-buru perbekalan yang kami bawa jadi terbatas… Terpaksa deh selama perjalanan kemari kami tidak memakai _healing_ _item_… " sambar Lyna sekaligus ketua grup mengakui kecerobohannya.

"Aku bisa menyembuhkanmu!" celetuk Yuka yang langsung maju ke depan menghampiri pemuda berambut hitam itu. "Heal!" gadis itu menyembuhkan _assassin_ _cross_ itu dengan kemampuan penyembuhannya.

"Terima kasih… " balasnya sedikit canggung.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk!" dengan langkah mantap Lucky maju duluan masuk ke dalam Thanatos tower dan di ikuti oleh para pemain lainnya.

.

.

_Krieeek…_

Pintu besar yang menutup tower itu dibuka dengan hati-hati mereka masuk ke dalam. Tapi siapa yang menduga ternyata di dalam sana mereka bertemu dengan orang-orang yang tak terduga. **Game** **Master**! Benar sekali, di dalam sana ada seorang _Game_ _Master_.

"Eh? Kalau tidak salah kau ini _Game_ _Master_, kan?" tanya Lucky sambil menunjuk sosok pemuda berambut panjang sedang berdiri menghadap **kafra**. Bukan itu saja, dia bersama dengan dua orang lainnya dan seekor lalat.

"Sungguh suatu hal yang tidak biasa _Game_ _Master_ sampai datang kemari." Sheishin menatap tajam pada _Game_ _Master_ itu. Dia yakin pasti ada hal yang penting sampai _Game_ _Master _datang ke Thanatos tower.

"Kami kemari untuk menyelidiki berita yang beredar mengenai tower ini," sambar seekor lalat hijau (**Steel** **Chonchon**, bagi yang gak tau bentuknya silahkan cari di **google**).

"Hyaaaaa! Jijik!" teriak Lyna secara dadakan pas ngeliat mahkluk ijo-ijo gembul yang terbang di deket dia.

DUESSSHH!

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi cewek itu langsung nendang perut sang laler ijo gembul itu sampe mental.

_Poof… !_

Seketika itu sang lalat hijau tersebut berubah jadi seorang cowok berambut _orange_ jabrik. Mata _amethyst_ miliknya melotot ke arah sang pelaku penendangan.

"Hee? Kok lalernya berubah jadi cowok?" tanya Lyna dengan cengo. _'Apa jangan-jangan dia itu pangeran laler yang dikutuk?'_ batin cewek itu dengan ngaconya teringat legenda pangeran kodok yang berubah jadi cowok cakep setelah dicium (bedanya yang ini ditendang).

"Sialan! Baru kali ini ada yang berani nendang gue!" gerutu pemuda itu sambil ngelus-ngelus perutnya.

"Makanya! Gue udah sering bilang jangan suka nyamar jadi laler begitu! Masih untung lo kena tendang, gimana kalo lo diestrum atau dibantai rame-rame?" samber _Game_ _Master_ berambut putih itu sambil geleng-geleng ngeliat kelakuan temennya yang demen banget berubah jadi monster macem _steel_ _chonchon_ (yang lebih parah untungnya dia gak dijadiin pet sama pemain ck ck ck).

"Sorry, kelakuan temen gue emang gini nih. Hobynya nyamar jadi mahkluk-mahkluk gak jelas!" kata pemuda berambut putih itu sambil menunjuk temannya yang memasang wajah bête. "Kenalin dia Reika. Dia juga Game Master disini, dan mereka berdua adalah Hiro dan Haya." Game Master berambut putih itu memperkenalkan teman-temannya. Dia menunjuk pemuda yang tadi terkena tendangan telak yang bernama Reika, lalu beralih menunjuk seorang **Paladin** bernama Hiro dan **Arch** **Elementalist** bernama Haya. "Sedangkan gue sendiri, panggil aja Necro," sambungnya lagi ikut memperkenalkan diri.

"Lalu kenapa kalian semua kemari?" tanya Sheishin balik ke pembicaraan utama yang sedari tadi membuatnya penasaran.

"Seperti yang sudah dibilang, kami kemari untuk menyelidiki Thanatos tower. Karena kami mendapat beberapa pengaduan terjadi hal-hal aneh disekitar tower seperti mendengar suara-suara aneh dan karakter pemain membeku seketika," jawab Necro menjelaskan lebih detail lagi alasan kenapa mereka menyelidiki tower yang akhir-akhir ini ramai dibicarakan oleh para pemain.

"Kalian sendiri kenapa kemari?" tanyanya kepada Sheishin juga yang lainnya.

"Kami mendapat misi untuk ke Thanatos tower, selain itu kami juga ingin membuktikan kebenaran yang terjadi di tower ini!" jawab Lucky langsung berapi-api. Pemuda itu kelihatannya bersemangat sekali tanpa merasa takut sedikitpun.

"Kurasa ini takdir… Karena kita bertemu disini dan satu tujuan, bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama masuk ke dalam?" tawar Necro pada Lucky dan pemain lainnya.

"Tentu saja! Dengan adanya Game Master di tim kami pasti akan memudahkan penyelidikan!" tanpa berpikir dua kali Lucky langsung mengiyakan ajakan dari Game Master.

"Tapi sebelum masuk daftar nama kalian dulu sama petugas kafra!" kata Reika mengingatkan untuk tak lupa menulis nama mereka pada petugas kafra yang menjaga tempat itu.

Mereka menuliskan nama mereka masing-masing pada kafra tersebut. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan terjadi sesuatu pada saat mereka menulis. Tapi kejutan terjadi setelah mereka selesai menuliskan nama mereka. Tiba-tiba saja keluar sinar terang yang sangat menyilaukan mata.

* * *

Di dunia nyata…

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang menatap heran pada layar komputernya. Dia terkejut dengan sinar terang yang tiba-tiba muncul dan sekarang komputernya menjadi gelap secara tiba-tiba, tapi yang anehnya dia masih bisa melihat karakternya sedang berdiri di dalam kegelapan itu.

'_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kemana yang lainnya?'_ pemuda itu bertanya-tanya heran dalam hatinya. Masalahnya karakternya itu hanya berdiri diam disana meskipun dia berusaha menggerak-gerakkannya. Selain itu kotak _chatting_, kotak _shortcut_ serta kotak keterangan karakternya menghilang begitu saja dan tak bisa dimunculkan.

_Clang… Clang… _

Tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu seperti mendengar ada suara rantai yang diseret. Suaranya seperti berasal dari komputer dan ternyata muncul rantai yang mengikat karakternya, setelah itu komputernya mati mendadak.

"Ah… Apa itu tadi?" pemuda itu berusaha menyalakan komputernya tapi tidak berhasil.

'_Apa ini mimpi? Tunggu dulu, aku harus menanyakannya pada Jester!'_ pemuda itu bergegas mengambil telepon yang ada di kamarnya dan menghubungi Jester.

.

.

Di tempat Ritsu (Jester)…

Tampak pemuda itu sedang kesulitan karena tiba-tiba saja dia dikejutkan oleh serangan yang datang dari dalam komputernya. Terdengar gila memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Dari dalam komputernya keluar rantai yang langsung mengikatnya dan seperti ingin menariknya masuk ke dalam komputer.

_Kringg… Kringg… Kringg…_

Telepon yang ada di kamarnya berbunyi dengan nyaring.

"Argh… Disaat seperti ini… Benar-benar saat yang tidak tepat untuk mengangkat telepon… " keluh pemuda itu sambil mencoba meraih telepon yang letaknya tak jauh dari meja komputernya (telepon kamar dia ada layar kecil yang biasanya menunjukkan nama dari orang yang nelpon).

_Klek…_

Pemuda itu berhasil meraih gagang telepon tersebut.

"Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk adu mulut Shige… Kalau kau tidak ada kerjaan lebih baik kemari dan bantu aku lepas dari rantai-rantai sialan ini!" kata pemuda itu yang mengetahui kalau yang menelponnya adalah Shigeki.

"Rantai? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Barusan saja terjadi keanehan di- UWAAAAA!" kelihatannya Shigeki aka Lucky kebingungan dengan kata-kata Ritsu. Belum saja dia selesai bercerita tiba-tiba saja kakinya terikat rantai yang asalnya dari dalam komputernya.

"Heh… Kelihatannya kau juga sudah merasakan serangan rantai itu, ya? Hahaha… " Ritsu yang mendengar teriakan Shigeki langsung sudah bisa menduga apa yang terjadi, dia tertawa santai membuat Shigeki di sebrang sana membara panas.

"Brengsek kau Ritsu! Jangan tertawa!" Shige menggeram kesal saat mendengar suara tawa Ritsu dari sebrang sana. Dia berusaha meraih telepon yang terjatuh agak jauh darinya, tapi apa daya tarikan rantai itu terlalu kuat membuatnya sulit bergerak. Perlahan dirinya mulai tertarik masuk ke dalam komputer.

"UWAAAAAAAA!".

.

.

Disisi lain…

Terlihat kepanikan disalah satu stasiun televisi karena salah satu bintang ternama mereka yang rencananya akan menghadiri acara sabtu pagi ini tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari ruangannya.

"Cepat cari dia! Apapun yang terjadi kalian harus bisa menemukannya!" seorang laki-laki yang kelihatannya adalah seorang produser sedang marah-marah memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk nencari bintang baru tersebut. _'Celaka, kalau dia tidak ada acara hari ini bisa berantakan!'_ ucap batinnya dengan kebingungan.

* * *

Di suatu tempat…

Tampak ada seorang gadis yang terbangun di dalam sebuah ruangan yang kosong dan terdapat patung-patung dengan bentuk yang unik. Gadis itu berdiri dan melihat kesekeliling dengan bingung.

"Aku dimana?" tanya gadis berambut _baby_ _pink_ itu dengan kebingungan. Mata biru langitnya menatap kesekeliling sambil melangkah pelan menelusuri lorong yang dingin itu.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan perasaan sedikit takut karena dia merasa ada yang ganjil di tempat dia berada sekarang. Gadis itu nyaris berteriak ketika dia melihat sosok bayangan yang berjalan ke arahnya, tapi sepertinya sosok itu bukanlah sosok yang menyeramkan melainkan sosok seorang gadis yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya. Gadis itu berambut panjang sepinggang dengan warna rambut ungu muda dan memiliki mata warna biru langit. Untuk beberapa saat dia merasa kenal dengan gadis itu.

"Kau… Harada Miku, kan?" gadis itu menunjuk sosok yang dia kenali bernama Harada Miku, seorang artis muda yang baru naik daun dan seorang penyanyi yang cukup terkenal.

"Hn." Gadis itu hanya membalas dengan datar, mungkin dia mengiyakan pernyataan dari gadis yang menunjuknya itu.

"Aw… Apa yang terjadi?" dari sisi lain muncul seorang pemuda yang sedang mengacak-acak rambut coklat pendeknya sambil berjalan kebingungan. Di sebelahnya ada seorang gadis dengan warna rambut yang sama sebahu. Kedua-duanya tampak bingung.

"Kalian… " kedua orang itu langsung berlari kecil menghampiri kedua gadis tersebut.

o0o

Di tempat yang berbeda…

"Huwaaa lebih cepat lagi larinya!" terlihat Ritsu dan Shigeki sedang berlari dari kejaran sosok monster yang tubuhnya diselimuti oleh api.

Monster itu menyemburkan apinya ke arah kedua pemuda itu sambil terus mengejar mereka. Keduanya berbelok ke salah satu arah dan ketika berbelok mereka bertemu dengan seseorang dan hampir saja bertabrakan.

"GYAAAAA!" mereka bertiga sama-sama berteriak dan secara bersamaan ketiganya menutup mulut masing-masing.

"Ce-cepat sembunyi disana!" kata pemuda berambut ungu yang wajahnya sedikit tertutup oleh poninya itu sambil menunjuk beberapa tameng besar yang terpajang di pojokan ruangan. Tanpa berpikir dua kali yang lain langsung mengikuti saran dari pemuda itu dan segera bersembunyi.

.

Ketiga pemuda itu bersembunyi dari balik tameng raksasa tersebut sambil memandang ngeri dengan mahkluk yang sekarang berada di dalam lorong tersebut sambil melihat ke sekeliling.

"Shige… Kenapa kau tidak maju memancing monster itu dengan jurus **Body** **Relocation**?" Ritsu melirik Shigeki yang berada di sebelahnya sambil menyuruh pemuda itu maju untuk memancing sang monster (**Body** **relocation** adalah jurus milik **champion** dimana mereka mampu berpindah/bergerak ke tempat lain dengan cepat, gerakanya seperti gerakan _teleport_, tapi jurus ini tidak bisa digunakan untuk berpindah ke tempat yang jauh).

"Hell, no thanks! Kenapa bukan Ritsu-chan saja yang melakukannya?" balas pemuda itu malah menyuruh Ritsu balik sambil memperlihatkan sebuah seringai licik pada Ritsu yang ada di sebelahnya.

'_Heh… Kenapa dia melihatku seperti itu? Sepertinya dia ada rencana… '_ batin Ritsu yang langsung mendapat perasaan jelek pas melihat wajah licik Shigeki yang saat ini sedang menyeringai ke arahnya.

DUAGHH!

Benar saja dugaan perasaan Ritsu, tiba-tiba saja Shigeki menendangnya keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan hal itu mau tak mau membuatnya berhadapan langsung dengan monster api tersebut.

"Uwaaaa… Shi-Shigeki kejam!" teriak pemuda itu yang sukses tersungkur tepat di depan monster api itu.

"Grrrrr… !" monster itu sepertinya marah dengan kemunculan Ritsu di depannya dan dia mulai mengamuk.

"Ayo kita pergi!" Shigeki langsung keluar dan menyuruh pemuda berambut ungu itu untuk mengikutinya.

"Hah… Ta-tapi bagaimana dengannya?" kata pemuda itu yang sepertinya keberatan untuk meninggalkan Ritsu disana.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan! Ayo cepat pergi!" balas pemuda itu dengan cuek dan langsung menarik pemuda itu yang tampak masih ragu.

"He-hei… Apa dia tidak akan apa-apa? Bagaimana kalau dia mati?" tanyanya lagi dengan memasang wajah tak percaya pada Shigeki yang telah sengaja menjadikan Ritsu umpan bagi mereka.

"Bagus bukan kalau dia dimakan monster itu… " gumam Shige dengan santai, sedangkan pemuda yang sedang ditariknya hanya bisa memasang wajah _shock_ saat mendengar ucapan tersebut.

* * *

Disisi lain…

"Huff… Huff… Hufff… " terlihat dua orang gadis tengah berlari dengan sangat tergesa dan mereka kelihatannya sedang ketakutan. Keduanya berlari lurus sampai pada akhirnya keduanya ditarik oleh seseorang dari balik lorong.

"Hyaa-" kedua gadis itu hampir saja berteriak kalau kedua mulutnya tidak dibekap.

"Sssst! Jangan berisik!" kata seorang pemuda berambut biru yang model rambutnya agak acak-acakan. Dia menyuruh kedua gadis itu untuk tidak berteriak. Keduanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Dia semakin mendekat! Ayo cepat kemari!" seorang pemuda berambut biru hitam segera berlari ke arah suatu lorong yang disusul oleh pemuda berambut biru tadi. Kedua gadis itu tak ada pilihan lain selain mengikutinya daripada mereka tertangkap oleh monster aneh tersebut.

BANG!

Disisi lain terlihat Ritsu sedang kesulitan, dia benar-benar dalam posisi yang sulit. Dia terlempar ke tembok akibat serangan monster api itu dan sekarang pemuda itu jatuh terduduk sambil berusaha mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk bangun kembali sebelum monster itu kembali menyerangnya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Berada dimanakah sebenarnya mereka? Apakah mereka bisa lolos dengan selamat dari tempat aneh yang dikelilingi monster-monster itu?

TBC…

* * *

A/N : Setelah ini mungkin saia akan menulis tulisan asing pada kalimat langsung tanpa italic untuk kenyamanan mata saia, maaf kalau seandainya penulisan seperti itu tidak berkenan bagi para pembaca yang melihatnya, karena saia sedikit blind melihat warna putih dan kalau melihat tulisan italic jadi agak pusing.


	5. Chapter 4 : Mission's Begin!

Warning : T rate semi M

Genres : Action/Adventure/Humor/Horror/Mystery/Crime.

Pairing : Yang mau request pairing silahkan.

Disclaimer : Ragnarok belong to Lee Myung Jin.

This Story belong to Riyuki18.

Para OC punya pemiliknya masing-masing.

.

.

**Ragnarok : The Choosen Children**

**Chapter 3**

**(Thanatos Mission Is Begin)**

**.**

**.**

'_Ga-gawat… Aku harus cepat menghindar!' _Ritsu yang tengah berhadapan dengan monster api itu mencoba untuk berdiri sebelum monster itu mendekati dan membakarnya.

_SROOOOOOTTT!_

Tiba-tiba ada kepulan asap putih yang mengenai monster itu dari belakang.

"Hey! Cepat kemari!" seorang pemuda berambut putih panjang segera menyuruh Ritsu untuk cepat berlari ke arahnya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu segera berdiri dan berlari ke arah pemuda berambut putih itu.

"Hah! Rasakan ini!" kata pemuda berambut _orange_ yang sedang memegang sebuah tabung untuk pemadam kebakaran yang sedang dia semprotkan pada monster api itu.

"Kurasa dia sudah membeku, ayo kita tinggalkan tempat ini!" seorang pemuda berambut _shaggy_ warna biru terang segera melempar tabung pemadam kebakaran yang sudah habis itu jauh-jauh. Dia segera menyuruh yang lainnya untuk bergegas pergi sebelum monster itu bergerak kembali.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi!" sambar pemuda yang satunya sambil ikut melemparkan tabung pemadam kebakaran yang dia pegang. Setelah itu mereka berempat sama-sama pergi dari sana.

o0o

"Hey, Luna kau yakin dengan semua teorimu itu?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang bernama Keita. Dia tampak masih bingung dengan penjelasan dari Luna.

"Aku juga tidak terlalu yakin. Makanya untuk membuktikan itu semua kita harus berkeliling mencari pemain lain. Kalau dugaanku benar, mereka semua pasti saat ini juga berada disini… Disuatu tempat yang lain," jawab gadis itu sedikit datar meskipun mereka dalam keadaan genting seperti ini dia tampak begitu tenang bahkan terkesan tidak peduli.

Mereka berempat berjalan menuju lift yang terdapat di pojok ruangan. Saat pintu lift terbuka ternyata mereka menemukan dua gadis lainnya yang tampak ketakutan.

"Ah!" baik pihak Luna ataupun kedua gadis itu sama-sama terkejut.

"Syu-Syukurlah kami bertemu dengan orang lain!" kata kedua gadis itu dengan perasaan lega karena setelah berkeliling akhirnya mereka bertemu juga dengan orang lain.

.

.

Disaat yang bersamaan Shige dan pemuda berambut ungu yang bernama Kira tersebut bertemu dengan dua orang lainnya saat mereka sedang berlari. Kedua orang itu adalah Hiro dan Haya.

"Benar-benar menakutkan… Sebenarnya dimana kita ini?" kata pemuda yang bernama Haya itu sambil menatap kesekelilingnya. Untuk suatu alasan dia merasa tidak asing dengan tempat ini.

"Aku rasa kita berada di Thanatos tower… Untuk suatu alasan kita semua berada disini," celetuk Hiro yang berpendapat kalau saat ini mereka semua ada di Thanatos tower.

"Tha-thanatos tower? Maksudmu thanatos tower yang ada di game?" tanya Hiro mulai panik setelah mendengar ucapan Haya.

"Aku juga tidak tau pasti, tapi kalau itu benar berarti semua pemain yang tadi berada di Thanatos tower juga ada disini di suatu tempat lain… " ucapnya lagi dengan mimik wajah yang serius.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cari mereka, lagipula hanya berdiam diri saja juga tak akan menghasilkan apa-apa," sambar Shige dengan cuek dan mulai berjalan ke arah depan.

"Oi, oi! Bukankah kita meninggalkan seseorang disana?" tanya Kira sambil menunjuk arah belakang mereka. Dia mengingatkan Shige kalau mereka meninggalkan Ritsu dengan sengaja.

"Aku tidak dengar… " balas Shige dengan cuek yang terus berjalan lurus ke depan.

o0o

"Apa ada diantara kalian yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Ritsu pada ketiga pemuda yang menolongnya itu.

"Sampai saat ini kami baru menyimpulkan kalau kita semua berada di dalam Thanatos tower," jawab seorang pemuda berambut biru yang bernama Seiryuu Shinon atau yang biasa dikenal dengan panggilan Seishin.

"Tch… Itu berarti pemain yang menjalankan misi Thanatos dan masuk ke tower ada disini semua?" tanya Ritsu yang sepertinya mulai mengerti dengan keadaan yang terjadi saat ini.

"Lalu sekarang, bagaimana? Apa kalian ada ide apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Ritsu lagi sambil melirik ketiga orang tersebut.

"Entahlah tapi kami berniat untuk pergi ke pintu utama agar bisa keluar dari sini!" kata pemuda berambut putih panjang yang bernama Kurone Yamikawa dan biasa dipanggil Necro.

"Semoga saja disana kita bisa bertemu dengan pemain lainnya," sambar Reika sambil berharap pemain lainnya ada juga yang disana.

* * *

Di dalam lift…

"Ja-jadi kita semua harus menyelesaikan misi Thanatos ini secara nyata?" tanya Vira dan Keita secara bersamaan sedangkan yang lain langsung memasang wajah _shock_ setelah mendengar ungkapan pendapat dari Luna.

"Sepertinya begitu… Dan kita tidak akan bisa keluar sebelum berhasil… " sambung Luna melanjutkan kembali penjelasannya.

"Tunggu dulu! Itu artinya kita harus membunuh Thanatos dan anak buahnya?" tanya Lyna setengah ragu, masa iya mereka harus membunuh monster Thanatos yang sangat kuat itu. Luna tak menjawab gadis itu, dia hanya menatap tajam pada Lyna yang artinya semua yang dikatakannya itu benar membuat yang lainnya menahan napas sesaat.

_Ting tong… _

Pintu lift terbuka dan ternyata di depan mereka sudah menunggu seorang gadis berambut hitam yang bagian bawah rambutnya bergelombang. Gadis itu tampak memasang ekspresi ketakutan.

"Da-darah… " kata gadis berambut hitam itu dan kemudian dia jatuh pingsan di depan Luna dan kawan-kawan.

o0o

Di tempat yang berbeda…

Shinon, Necro, Reika dan Ritsu akhirnya sampai juga di lantai bawah yang memang kebetulan dapat dengan mudah mereka datangi karena posisi mereka memang dekat dengan lantai dasar. Ternyata di depan pintu lantai dasar itu sudah menunggu empat orang lain yang sepertinya juga berpendapat sama untuk keluar dari pintu lantai dasar.

"SHIGEKIIIIII!" Ritsu yang melihat Shige ada disana langsung saja berteriak marah dan berlari cepat ke arah pemuda itu.

"Hm?" Shigeki dengan spontan berbalik dan melihat Ritsu yang sedang ke arahnya dengan tampang marah. _'Heh… Ternyata dia belum mati… '_ katanya dalam hati yang sedikit takjub melihat pemuda itu bisa selamat.

DUAGHH!

Tanpa basa-basi lagi sebuah tonjokan cepat melayang tepat ke dada Shigeki. Pemuda berambut pirang yang tidak sigap dengan serangan dadakan itu langsung terjatuh ke belakang. Semua yang melihatnya hanya bisa memandang cengo sambil berpikir bisa-bisanya disaat seperti ini mereka berdua berkelahi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek!" geram Shigeki yang langsung melompat bangun dari posisi jatuhnya. Dia bergerak dengan cepat mendekati Ritsu, dan…

DUGH!

Pemuda itu menghantamkan kepalanya dengan keras kepala Ritsu.

"Ow,ow, ow!" pemuda berambut hitam itu langsung memegangi keningnya yang panas dan merah.

"Hehehe, rasakan itu!" Shigeki langsung tersenyum puas sambil melihat kening targetnya memerah.

"Astaga, kalian berdua ini! Apa kalian tidak bisa tenang sedikit?" Shinon hanya geleng-geleng melihat kedua pemuda yang saling memukul itu.

"Dia mencoba membunuhku dengan menjadikanku umpan agar dia bisa meloloskan diri! Manusia kejam tak punya perasaan!" Ritsu yang masih memegangi keningnya langsung menunjuk-nunjuk Shigeki dengan kesal atas perbuatannya yang nyaris saja membuatnya terbunuh.

"Cih… Siapa yang kau bilang tak punya perasaan itu? Lagipula aku melakukan itu bukan karena tak ada perhitungan! Justru aku tau kau akan selamat makanya aku mendorongmu!" balas Shigeki dengan santainya seolah tidak mempedulikan kalau saat itu Ritsu benar-benar bisa terbunuh.

"Perhitungan seperti apa itu? Awas saja… Akan kubalas!" Ritsu melotot setelah mendegar jawaban asal dari Shigeki. Dia bersumpah untuk membalas perbuatan Shige nanti kalau ada kesempatan.

"Hey, pintunya tak bisa terbuka! Bagaimana ini?" Reika menyela mereka dan mengatakan kalau pintu tower tak bisa dibuka. Pemuda itu sekarang sedang memaksa untuk membuka pintu itu kembali.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Shinon yang kini beralih kepada sang pintu.

"Mungkin harus dibuka dengan trik atau semacamnya," sambar Haya mengusulkan. Mungkin saja pintu itu bisa dibuka dengan cara khusus seperti pada _game_-_game_ lainnya yang bisa terbuka dengan cara tertentu.

"Coba periksa sekeliling, mungkin saja ada tombol atau semacamnya untuk membuka pintu ini." Hiro kayaknya udah ketularan Haya yang lagi berpikir ala detektif.

"Tak ada salahnya dicoba... " Shinon dan yang lain hanya angkat bahu dan mulai memeriksa ruangan sekitar.

Meski mereka sudah berkeliling dan mencari tombol atau mencoba menggerakkan benda-benda disekitar bahkan memukul-mukul tembok, pintu itu tetap saja tidak bisa terbuka.

"Sepertinya mau dibuka seperti apapun akan percuma," sambar Shinon. Tampaknya pemuda itu mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"Apa maksudmu? Jadi kita akan terkurung disini selamanya?" tanya Kira yang kelihatannya mulai agak gelisah.

"Kemungkinan besar kita baru bisa keluar dari sini setelah menyelesaikan misi Thanatos… Bukankah di dalam _game_ siapapun yang mendapatkan misi Thanatos diharuskan untuk menyelesaikannya? Kurasa kita mengalami hal serupa seperti yang ada di dalam _game_." Shinon menjelaskan pendapatnya mengenai kenapa mereka tidak bisa keluar dari Thanatos tower dan pintu itu tetap tak bisa dibuka.

"Menyelesaikan misi Thanatos dengan kata lain kita harus melawan Thanatos beserta anak buahnya… ? " sambar Necro dengan memasang wajah serius.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya kita melawan mereka? Itu tak mungkin dilakukan!" Kira tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Shinon dan Necro. Mengalahkan Thanatos? Hanya orang gila yang berpikir seperti itu. Kemungkinan untuk mengalahkan Thanatos dan anak buahnya hampir nol persen. Tak mungkin bagi mereka untuk melawan monster yang sangat kuat itu.

"Tenanglah! Pasti ada cara untuk mengalahkannya!" sambar Reika sambil setengah mendengus. Sebenarnya dia juga merasa pesimis kalau harus mengalahkan Thanatos tapi dia yakin kalau mereka semua bekerja sama pasti ada cara. Yang tinggal mereka lakukan sekarang adalah menemukan pemain lainnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pernah menyebut nama Rina!" tiba-tiba suara Ritsu mengalihkan mereka semuanya. Mereka baru menyadari kalau masih ada dua orang bodoh yang sibuk bertengkar sendiri. Kelihatannya pertengkaran Ritsu dan Shigeki semakin memanas, terlihat dari Ritsu yang berusaha memukul Shige.

"Ritsu hentikan!" dengan cepat pemuda berambut putih itu menahan Ritsu yang mengamuk.

"Kau tidak berguna membiarkan Rina terbunuh! Dia meninggal semua karena ulahmu!" Shigeki bukannya tenang tapi malah semakin memanas-manasi suasana. Pemuda itu tampak menyeringai membuat amarah Ritsu semakin menjadi.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!" pemuda itu memberontak meminta Necro untuk melepaskannya.

"Tidak sebelum kau mendinginkan kepalamu!" balas Necro sedikit membentak Ritsu.

"Baik, baik! Aku tidak akan memperpanjang masalah ini lagi! Sekarang lepaskan aku!" pemuda itu akhirnya berjanji untuk tidak mengungkit masalah lagi. Necropun segera melepaskan pemuda itu.

"Ck… Menyebalkan!" gerutu pemuda itu yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mereka entah mau kemana.

"Oi, oi! Mau kemana?" tanya Reika dengan heran melihat pemuda itu yang dengan cueknya meninggalkan mereka.

"Mencari Thanatos dan membunuhnya," jawab pemuda itu dengan asal dan kemudian sosoknya menghilang dari balik lorong.

"Apa iya tidak apa-apa membiarkan dia pergi seorang diri?" tanya Kira yang tampak ragu kalau Ritsu bisa mengatasi Thanatos.

"Biarkan saja dia. lagipula dia itu seperti kucing! Dia punya banyak nyawa dan selalu beruntung, kita tak usah mencemaskannya!" Shigeki lagi-lagi berkomentar santai tentan Ritsu malah cenderung tidak peduli. Kelihatannya kedua pemuda itu memang benar-benar saling tidak menyukai satu sama lain dan tidak main-main (walaupun jatuhnya mereka berdua seperti sedang melawak tapi mereka berdua serius untuk saling menyakiti).

* * *

Disisi lain…

Luna dan yang lain sudah keluar lift dan sedang berusaha menyadarkan gadis yang tadi pingsan. Tak berapa lama gadis yang memiliki rambut hitam bergelombang itu membuka matanya.

"Ah, syukurlah! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau pingsan begitu?" tanya Marietta yang merasa lega kalau gadis itu sudah sadar. Namun kelegaannya tak berlangsung lama karena tanpa terduga gadis itu menyerang Marietta.

_Greb…_

"Akh!" tiba-tiba saja gadis yang baru terbangun itu langsung menyergap leher mungil Marietta. Dicengkramkannya leher itu dengan sangat kuat.

"Hey, lepaskan dia!" Keita berusaha melepaskan cekikan gadis itu pada Marietta yang dibantu dengan Hikari.

"Akh… Le-lepas… " Marietta berusaha menahan tangan gadis itu untuk mempertahankan udara yang dia hirup. Marietta dapat melihat pandangan gadis itu begitu kosong.

_Blugh… !_

Gadis itu mendorong tubuh Marietta sampai membentur tembok dan perlahan tubuh gadis berambut pink itu terangkat sedikit demi sedikit.

'_A-aku tak bisa bernapas… '_ Marietta sepertinya sudah kewalahan dengan serangan dari gadis itu. Dia membuka matanya sedikit dan mencari-cari celah untuk bebas dari cengkraman gadis itu.

_Dugh!_

Marietta melakukan tendangan yang cukup kuat ke perut gadis itu hingga dia terdorong ke belakang dan melepaskan cengkramannya dari leher Marietta. Tak lama gadis itu kembali pingsan dan Marietta jatuh terduduk sambil bersandar pada tembok dan memegangi lehernya yang terasa sakit.

"Dia kembali pingsan… " Hikari mendekati gadis tadi dan melihatnya pingsan kembali.

"Hmm… " gadis itu tiba-tiba terbangun kembali. Dengan pelan dia membuka matanya dan bangun. "A-apa yang terjadi… ? Dimana ini?" tanya gadis itu kebingungan dan sepertinya kali ini dia benar-benar sadar.

"Astaga, kukira kau mau menyerang kami lagi!" celetuk Hikari yang sudah was-was sambil menjaga jarak dari gadis itu.

"Me-menyerang kalian? Aku menyerang kalian?" tanya gadis itu dengan kaget. Dilihat dari ekspresinya gadis itu sepertinya tidak menyadari dengan perbuatannya barusan.

"Kau menyerang Marietta dan nyaris saja membunuhnya," kata Luna menjelaskan sambil menunjuk Marietta yang kelihatannya masih sangat _shock_.

"Be-benarkan itu? Maaf! Aku benar-benar tidak tau apa yang terjadi… Kumohon maafkan aku!" gadis itu segera menghampiri Marietta yang masih bersandar di tembok. Dia memegang kedua bahu gadis itu sambil meminta maaf.

"I-iya… Sudahlah… Lagian kau juga tidak sadar dengan yang kau lakukan… " jawab Marietta sambil mengangguk dan dapat memaklumi gadis itu.

"Bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi? Tadi kau datang pada kami dan berkali-kali mengatakan 'darah'. Apa ada sesuatu yang kau lihat?" sela Luna sambil bertanya pada gadis itu. Jujur dia penasaran saat gadis itu mengatakan ada darah dimana-mana, apa yang sebenarnya gadis itu lihat.

"Aku juga kurang begitu mengerti… Tapi saat tiba di tempat ini aku melihat banyak sekali darah dan tiba-tiba saja aku seperti kehilangan kesadaran… " jawab gadis itu dengan wajah pucat sambil mengingat pemandangan menakutkan yang dia lihat beberapa waktu lalu tadi.

_Tap… Tap… Tap… Tap… !_

Saat mereka sedang berbicara dengan serius, tiba-tiba dari arah lorong samping terdengar langkah suara yang berat sedang menuju ke arah mereka.

"GROOOOOWWWWL!" muncul mahkluk hitam besar dari lorong tersebut. Monster itu menggaungkan suara kerasnya di sekitar ruangan.

BRUAKKH!

Tanpa terduga monster yang badannya seperti diselimuti aura hitam itu menghentakkan tangannya ke bawah dan seketika muncul bebatuan tanah yang mencuat ke atas menuju arah mereka semua. Reflek Luna dan yang lain langsung lari menghindari serangan itu.

* * *

Di ruangan yang berbeda…

'_Kurang ajar! Shigeki kurang ajar! Bisa-bisanya dia membawa nama Rina… '_ Ritsu sudah merutuki Shigeki dengan kesal sejak tadi. Sekarang pemuda itu berada di dalam lift. Dia berniat untuk ke lantai atas mencari Thanatos.

Saat sedang berpikir tiba-tiba saja muncul sosok dari bawahnya. Sosok itu muncul secara perlahan-lahan menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Ritsu. Ritsu yang melihat sosok itu langsung tercengang. Bukan karena dia takut, melainkan karena sosok yang muncul adalah sosok yang sangat akrab di ingatannya. Sosok itu adalah sosok Rina.

"Ri-Rina… " Ritsu mundur ke belakang saat bertemu tatap dengan sosok yang dia kenal sebagai Rina.

"Ikutlah denganku Ritsu… Aku tak mau sendirian… " sosok itu mejulurkan tangannya pada Ritsu.

"Tidak mungkin… Kau sudah mati… Kau bukan Rina! Menjauh dariku!" Ritsu mulai berjalan ke samping dan berusaha keluar dari lift, namun terlambat karena tangan-tangan itu berhasil meraihnya dari belakang. Sontak pemuda itu terkejut dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman erat yang mengunci lehernya.

Ritsu melirik ke arah belakangnya dimana sosok itu berubah menjadi sosok wanita memakai pakaian hitam dengan rambut yang berantakan. Sosok itu juga terlihat memakai topeng yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Ma-Maero… " Ritsu kembali dikejutkan dengan kenyataan kalau sosok itu adalah sosok Maero salah satu pengikut setia dari Thanatos. "A-aku harus keluar dari sini… " Ritsu berusaha memencet-mencet tombol lift untuk keluar dari sana sebelum dia terbunuh oleh mahkluk menyeramkan itu.

'_Tidak terjangkau… Kurang ajar… Seandainya disaat seperti ini aku bisa mengeluarkan jurus… '_ Ritsu berandai-andai seandainya saja dia bisa menggunakan jurus seperti di dalam _game_ untuk melawan monster yang sekarang tengah menyerangnya._ 'Disaat seperti aku tidak boleh berpikir yang macam-macam... '_ ucapnya lagi dalam hati setelah menyadari pikiran bodohnya yang berharap dia bisa memakai suatu jurus sama seperti di _game_.

Pemuda itu menaikkan kedua kakinya ke pintu lift, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga dengan menggunakan daya dorong dari kakinya, dia mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang dengan kedua kakinya yang menjadi tumpuan dan secara otomatis mendorong Maero sampai terbentur ke belakang.

"Kurang ajar... " desis monster itu yang sepertinya kesakitan karena menabrak sebuah besi yang ada di belakangnya. Maero melepaskan cengkramannya dari leher Ritsu.

"Jangan anggap remeh aku!" kata pemuda itu yang kemudian berbalik ke belakang dan menghajar monster itu beberapa kali. Setelah itu dia langsung melarikan diri dari dalam lift tersebut.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah mereka bisa menyelesaikan misi Thanatos tersebut sebagai manusia biasa?

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N : Tiap akhir chapter saia akan memberikan note mengenai masing-masing tokoh dimulai dari Marietta.

Marietta bermain game untuk mengusir kesendiriannya dan dia sedikit sulit percaya pada orang lain. Marietta memiliki seorang kembaran yang bernama **Zero** **Sciffer**. Menurut pendapat kami Marietta itu OC yang imut-imut manis kayak kembang gula (tolong jangan dihajar karena komen ini).

Marietta : Terima kasih *pasang muka datar tapi blushing*.

Baiklah terima kasih atas untuk para OC yang sudah dikirim dan semoga bisa memuaskan para pembaca (dan juga pemiliknya OCnya masing-masing). Maaf bila masih banyak terdapat kekurangan, semoga fic ini dapat menghibur.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	6. Chapter 5 : Hunt Or To Be Hunted

Warning : T rate semi M

Genres : Action/Adventure/Humor/Horror/Mystery/Crime.

Pairing : Yang mau request pairing silahkan.

Disclaimer : Ragnarok belong to Lee Myung Jin.

This Story belong to Riyuki18.

Para OC punya pemiliknya masing-masing.

.

.

**Ragnarok : The Choosen**

**Chapter 4  
**

**(Hunt Or Be Hunted)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Disisi lain terlihat ada empat orang yang sedang berjalan menelusuri lorong jalan setapak. Seorang pemuda berambut biru yang acak-acakan dan di sebelahnya ada seorang gadis berambut coklat bergelombang dan di sebelah gadis itu berjalan seorang gadis yang rambutnya dikuncir lurus ke belakang dan di depannya ada seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata berwarna biru gelap.

"Kalau diperhatikan tempat ini mirip dengan Thanatos tower… " kata gadis berkuncir itu sambil melihat sekeliling ruangan yang benar-benar persis dengan Thanatos tower yang sering dia lihat di peta dari situs-situs _game_.

"Kelihatannya memang begitu… " bukan hanya gadis berkuncir yang bernama Yuka itu yang merasa demikian, tetapi pemuda berambut biru yang bernama Kyou juga merasakan hal yang sama begitu juga dengan dua orang lainnya yang mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau begitu pintu keluarnya pasti ada di bawah dan mungkin beberapa orang yang menyadarinya juga menuju kesana," sambung Ash dengan yakin.

Ke empat orang itu mempercepat langkah mereka untuk segera sampai di lantai dasar dari tower.

"Tunggu dulu… Ada yang mendekat!" tiba-tiba saja Kyou menyuruh mereka berhenti. Pemuda itu diam sejenak sambil mendengarkan langkah kaki yang terdengar olehnya. "Kalian dengan itu? Suaranya semakin mendekat… " pemuda itu menyuruh yang lain juga mendengarkan suara langkah tersebut. Yang lain terdiam dan ikut mendengarkannya.

"Mungkin itu pemain lain! Kita harus menemuinya!" sambar gadis berambut coklat dengan semangat. Ketika dia hendak berlari tangannya ditarik oleh Kyou.

"Jangan bodoh! Bagaimana kalau dia monster? Kalau dari suara langkahnya terdengar begitu berat dan aku juga dapat mendengar seperti suara benda diseret… Lebih baik kita sembunyi!" Kyou segera menarik gadis yang bernama Eichel itu untuk bersembunyi. Mereka semua merapat ke tembok sambil waspada.

Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekati mereka dan ketika bayangannya mulai terlihat Ash dan Kyou secara bersamaan melayangkan tinju dan tendangan pada sosok itu. Tinju dan tendangan yang diarahkan ke atas oleh kedua pemuda itu ternyata gagal karena tidak mengenai target sasaran. Sosok itu memiliki tubuh yang kecil dan hanya memiliki tinggi setengah dari ukuran manusia normal.

"Mo-monster… " gumam gadis berkuncir yang bernama Yuka itu sambil menunjuk sosok monster yang kini ada di hadapan mereka semua.

"Odium Of Thanatos… " kata Ash yang mengenali sosok monster itu yang dikenal dengan sebutan **Odium**, salah satu pengikut setia dari Thanatos.

Sosok itu menoleh pada mereka semua, kemudian dia mengangkat sebuah gada rantai yang dia pegang dan dihantamkannya ke arah mereka semua. Kontan Kyou dan Ash segera menghindar dan secepat mungkin mereka berempat lari dari sana.

.

Tanpa terduga sosok Odium itu mengejar mereka dan mampu berlari dengan sangat cepat.

"Astaga, dia bisa lari secepat itu? Aku pikir selama ini Odium hanya monster yang lambat!" kata Eichel yang tak menduga monster kecil itu mampu berlari cepat karena biasanya di _game_ mahkluk itu berjalan lambat.

"Dia bisa berlari cepat kalau sedang memburu mangsanya!" sambar Ash yang kurang lebih cukup tau kemampuan monster itu karena di dalam _game_ dia pernah melawannya.

"Kita harus segera kembali ke lift!" Kyou dengan cepat mengusulkan untuk masuk ke dalam lift lagi.

Mereka semua berlari menuju lift dan disaat yang bersamaan pintu lift tersebut terbuka dan di dalamnya tampak Ritsu sedang berdiri dan menatap bingung sambil melihat empat orang yang berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah panik.

"Cepat masuk ke dalam!" Kyou langsung mendorong Ritsu masuk ke dalam lift (tadinya dia niat mau keluar dari lift tapi malah gak jadi gara-gara kedorong lagi). Ke empat orang itu masuk ke dalam lift dan Kyou langsung menutup pintu lift.

"Bisa ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ritsu yang masih menatap heran pada Kyou dan yang lainnya.

* * *

Disisi lain…

.

.

"Kelihatannya sudah tidak ada lagi yang datang kemari… " kata Shigeki sedikit putus asa melihat suasana yang begitu sepi dan belum ada satu orangpun yang datang.

"Kalau begitu mau tak mau kita yang harus mencari mereka… " balas Shinon setengah mendesah lalu berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Pemuda itu mulai berjalan meninggalkan pintu tower dan yang lain segera menyusulnya.

Saat mereka berjalan akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan rombongan lain. Mereka bertemu dengan Luna, Hara, Keita, Hikari, dan Marietta yang sepertinya berniat untuk pergi menuju pintu tower.

"Kalian… " kedua rombongan itu saling menunjuk dengan wajah terkejut bercampur dengan lega.

"Kalau kalian berniat untuk keluar lewat pintu tower percuma saja karena pintu itu tidak bisa dibuka. Sepertinya satu-satunya cara untuk keluar dari tower ini, kita diharuskan untuk menyelesaikan misi Thanatos secara nyata." Shinon memecah keadaan canggung diantara mereka semua sambil menjelaskan kalau pintu tower di depan tak bisa tebuka jadi percuma saja kalau Luna dan kawan-kawan berniat kesana.

"Kami tau itu," jawab Luna dengan datar. "Tujuan kami kemari untuk mencari pemain lain dan mengajaknya untuk mengalahkan Thanatos," sambungnya lagi dengan enteng, seolah-olah apa yang dia katakan itu mudah untuk dilakukan.

"Hoo~ jadi kalian sudah tau… Kami juga memiliki niat yang sama seperti kalian," balas Necro sambil manggut-manggut mengerti dan mengatakan kalau tujuan mereka juga sama seperti Luna.

"Lalu masalahnya sekarang, bagaimana caranya melawan mereka semua… " sambar Kira sambil memikirkan cara apa yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk melawan monster-monster itu.

"Kurasa kita akan menemukan caranya sambil berjalan. Ada baiknya kita segera bergerak dan mencari monster-monster itu." Tampaknya Luna sungguh-sungguh untuk mencari dan melawan monster-monster tersebut.

"Tunggu dulu! Pergi mencari monster-monster itu tanpa persiapan dan perhitungan sama sekali itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri!" Kira menyela dengan cepat. Menurutnya ide Luna untuk mencari mahkluk-mahkluk yang masih belum diketahui kekuatannya itu sangat berbahaya.

"Berdiam diri disini saja tanpa melakukan apa-apa juga tidak dapat menyelamatkan kita! Cepat atau lambat monster-monster itu pasti akan menemukan kita juga! Jadi sebelum mereka yang menemukan kita ada baiknya kita yang mencari mereka!" Luna menyambar omongan Kira dengan cepat dan sedikit membentak pemuda itu.

"Aku setuju dengan Luna. Hanya menunggu disini saja juga percuma… Kurasa ada baiknya kita duluan yang melakukan serangan dan kalau perlu kita bisa menggunakan senjata yang ada disekitar tower." Shinon menghela napas sedikit. Pemuda itu berusaha menengahi percakapan antara Kira dan Luna yang mulai sedikit tegang. Pemuda itu berjalan duluan sambil mengambil sebuah pedang yang memang berjajar rapih di dalam ruangan tersebut. Yang lain hanya saling pandang dan tak lama segera mengikuti Shinon termasuk Kira yang akhirnya ikut berjalan bersama mereka.

* * *

Di dalam lift tampak Ritsu menceritakan mengenai kejadian yang dia alami pada Kyou dan yang lainnya. Mereka yang mendengar cerita Ritsu seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang diceritakan pemuda itu.

"Jadi kau bertemu dengan Maero? Aku tidak percaya itu... " sambar kyou yang tidak percaya dengan cerita Ritsu, masalahnya Ritsu memang tidak punya tampang yang bisa dipercaya sama sekali. Masa dia cerita sambil nyengir-nyengir, bikin orang curiga aja.

"Benar sekali! Dengan kekuatan murni dan hati yang bersih aku dapat lepas dari monster itu!" Ritsu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya sambil memperagakan gerakan seperti seorang 'putri' yang sedang memohon. "Lalu akhirnya dengan kekuatan bulan, aku akan menghukummu!" lanjutnya lagi yang sekarang malah memperagakan gerakan _sailormoon_.

"Kurasa otaknya sudah tidak beres… " celetuk Ash sambil _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah Ritsu yang kayak orang autis.

"Hey! Enak saja kalau bicara! Aku serius kau tau!" Ritsu yang mendengar celetukan Ash langsung memprotes pemuda itu sambil mengacung-ngacungkan jari tengahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara yang sangat keras dari atas lift dan membuat guncangan yang sangat hebat.

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu tak diundang… " kata Kyou sambil melirik ke arah atas lift.

BRAKKH!

Belum selesai dengan keterkejutan mereka tiba-tiba saja bagian atas lift terbuka paksa dan ada sebuah tangan yang langsung menarik Ash ke atas.

"Ahhhh!" Eichel dan Hara reflek berteriak panik dan takut.

"Cepat tolong dia!" kata Kyou yang langsung berusaha untuk menarik Ash ke bawah.

"Le-lepaskan aku monster sialan!" Ash memukul-mukulkan tangan monster yang sedang menariknya berusaha agar monster besar itu melepaskannya.

"Hehehe… Akan kuhancurkan lehermu… " kata monster yang ternyata bisa berbicara itu. Dia terkekeh tampak menikmati melihat korbannya kesakitan.

"Lepaskan dia!" Kyou dan Ritsu berusaha menolong Ash yang tampak sudah kewalahan itu. Mereka berhasil melepaskan pemuda itu dari sang monster.

"Ughh… Uhuk… Uhukk… " berkat itu Ash dapat melepaskan diri dari cengkraman monster besar itu.

"Kita harus segera keluar dari sini!" Kyou dengan cepat menekan tombol lift dan pintu lift tersebut segera terbuka.

.

.

Begitu pintu terbuka mereka semua langsung bergegas keluar dari dalam lift. Di luar ternyata mereka disambut oleh monster lain yang sedang berjalan (lebih tepatnya melayang) ke arah mereka.

"Shit! Another one!" Ritsu berdecak sambil menoleh ke arah samping mereka dimana sang monster sedang melayang ke arah mereka dengan cepat.

"Kyaa!" Eichel yang keluar paling belakang dari lift terjatuh.

"Eichel!" gadis berkuncir satu itu segera menyadari temannya yang tertinggal di belakang dan segera menghampirinya. "Ayo cepat!" dengan sedikit tergesa Yuka membantu Eichel untuk berdiri namun keduanya terlambat karena monster itu sudah berada tepat di depan mereka.

"Khukhukhukhu… " monster itu terkekeh sambil melihat kepada dua gadis yang berada di bawahnya dengan ketakutan.

"Celaka! Mereka dalam bahaya!" Ash yang baru menyadari Eichel dan Yuka masih tertinggal segera menolah ke belakang dan melihat keduanya berada dalam posisi terancam. Pemuda itu bergegas kembali menghampiri Eichel dan Yuka, begitu juga dengan Kyou dan Ritsu.

"Jangan mengganggu mereka!" Ash dan Kyou langsung menyeruduk monster wanita itu secara bersamaan.

"Hey, kalian cepat kemari!" Ritsu langsung menyuruh Yuka dan Eichel untuk segera bangun dan menghindar.

"Cepat pergi!" kedua pemuda itu menyuruh Ritsu, Eichel dan juga Yuka untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kalian?" teriak Yuka yang cemas dengan Kyou dan Ash.

"Jangan pedulikan kami! Cepatlah pergi!" balas Ash yang mencoba sekuat tenaga menahan monster itu. Saat ini dia sedang memegangi sang monster agar tidak bergerak maju.

"Kami bisa mengatasinya!" timpal Kyou dengan yakin dan masih sempat-sempatnya melempar seringai.

"Ayo pergi!" Ritsu langsung menarik kedua gadis itu untuk segera pergi. Ketiganya berbelok pada sebuah lorong dan menaiki sebuah tangga disana.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Ash sambil melirik Kyou yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Entahlah... Aku sedang tak ada ide... " jawab Kyou yang sama bingungnya dengan Ash.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar bodoh!" sang monster tiba-tiba memukul punggung Ash dan membuat pemuda itu jatuh terbungkuk. Sebuah tendangan juga dia lancarkan ke arah Kyou sehingga pemuda itu terpental ke belakang.

"MINGGIIIIRRRR!" ternyata muncul dua orang gadis dari arah belakang yang membawa dua perisai yang cukup besar. Keduanya berlari sambil mengarahkan perisai yang mereka pegang masing-masing ke arah sang monster.

DUANG!

DUANG!

Kedua perisai yang terbuat dari lempengan besi itu dengan telak mendarat di belakang tubuh dan kepala sang monster. Membuat monster itu terjatuh.

"Kurasa itu akan menghalanginya sementara! Ayo cepat pergi!" Kyou langsung menyuruh yang lain untuk cepat bergerak sebelum monster itu bangkit kembali.

o0o

Disisi yang berbeda…

Di tempat lain tampak rombongan Luna dan rombongan Shigeki sedang berjalan menelusuri setiap lorong-lorong yang ada di tower. Beberapa diantara mereka ada yang memegang senjata sebagai persiapan untuk antisipiasi dari serangan yang datang.

"Kira-kira kita bisa menemukan monster itu dimana, ya?" tanya Marietta sambil melihat kesekeliling. Entah mengapa sejak tadi gadis yang satu ini merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak.

"Kuharap salah satu dari monster-monster itu ada yang berhasil melahap Ritsu," sambar Shigeki sambil memperlihatkan wajah psikopat akut yang dibalas dengan tatapan aneh dari yang lainnya.

Mereka kembali berjalan dalam keheningan. Masing-masing dari mereka saling waspada dengan keadaan sekitar karena monster-monster itu bisa saja muncul tiba-tiba dan menyerang mereka disaat lengah.

'_Aku mengantuk sekali… '_ terlihat gadis berambut _pink_ itu setengah menunduk dengan mata yang terkantuk-kantuk. Perjalanan panjang seperti ini membuatnya lelah. Akhirnya Marietta benar-benar tak tahan dengan rasa kantuknya itu langsung memejamkan matanya tanpa sadar.

"Ah!" gadis itu tersentak kaget setelah menyadari dia tertidur selama beberapa detik tadi. Dia segera membuka mata dan mengangkat kepalanya, tapi saat itu dia tidak melihat siapa-siapa disekitarnya dan hanya tinggal dia seorang diri di lorong tersebut.

"Ke-kemana yang lain… Luna? Shige? Teman-teman? Kalian semua dimana… ?" gadis itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan penuh kebingungan, kenapa dalam sekejap saja temannya bisa menghilang dengan begitu cepat.

Dengan langkah kaki yang sedikit gemetaran, gadis itu berjalan menelusuri ruang seorang diri. Hawa dingin yang berhembus membuat suasana semakin mencekam membuatnya jadi bergidik ngeri.

_TIN TIN!_

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara klakson yang sangat kencang dari arah belakangnya. Gadis itu terkejut dan langsung berbalik melihat ke arah belakangnya. Marietta melihat sebuah bus besar sedang melaju cepat ke arahnya. Gadis itu segera merunduk ketakutan.

"Marietta! Marietta!" ada sebuah suara yang memanggilnya, gadis itu mendongak dan mendapati Shigeki serta yang lainnya sedang mengitari sambil menatapnya heran.

'_Apa tadi hanya bayanganku saja… ?'_ gadis itu bertanya bingung dalam hatinya. Apa sebenarnya yang barusan dia alami. Apakah dia hanya berhalusinasi saja? Tapi yang dia alami rasanya benar-benar seperti kenyataan.

"Sebenarnya kau itu tadi kenapa?" tanya Shigeki yang kelihatannya penasaran dengan sikap aneh Marietta tadi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa… Mungkin aku sedikit capek saja," jawab gadis itu langsung menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya dengan senyuman tipis yang dia tunjukkan.

"Benarkah tidak ada apa-apa? Tapi wajahmu pucat sekali… " Shigeki terlihat ragu dengan Marietta. Dia hapal betul gadis itu selalu tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan perasaan yang sesungguhnya.

"Iya, aku tak apa-apa! Ayo jalan lagi!" sambar Marietta dengan cepat dan langsung mendahulukan langkahnya ke depan.

"Terserahlah… " Shigeki hanya bisa menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya dan angkat bahu melihat sikap Marietta yang masih saja terlalu tertutup bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Pemain lain langsung mengikuti langkah Marietta yang berjalan dengan semangat di depan mereka, sedangkan Luna dan Shinon malah menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan penuh kecurigaan.

Hal apa lagi yang akan mereka alami? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Marietta?

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N : Pada awalnya kami mengira kalau Kyou dan Shigeki itu satu tipe sifatnya karena sama-sama 'agak' berandal dan cuek, tapi sepertinya Kyou jauh lebih dingin dari Shigeki yang emosional. Shigeki itu OC yang mudah bersimpatik dengan orang lain. Dia memperlakukan Marietta seperti seorang adik (atau mungkin bisa lebih?).

Pada bagian chapter ini ada sebagian alur yang diubah jadi mungkin ada beberapa bagian yang kurang cocok tapi chapter depan saia akan memperbaikinya agar bisa lebih sinkron lagi. Ah, ya sebelumnya untuk para OC yang masuk kami minta ijin untuk mencoba membuat gambarnya (tentunya dengan imajinasi kami).

Terima kasih untuk masukan dan supportnya dan cerita ini sebenarnya akan ada lanjutannya yang berhubungan dengan Naruto (nantinya) tapi saia juga kurang tau akan menampilkannya atau tidak. Yang pasti kami harap kalian bisa terhubur dengan chapter ini (yang punya banyak sekali kekurangan), saia akan mencoba untuk memperpanjang sedikit pada chapter depan.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	7. Chapter 6 : The Plan

Warning : T rate semi M

Genres : Action/Adventure/Humor/Horror/Mystery/Crime.

Pairing : Yang mau request pairing silahkan.

Disclaimer : Ragnarok belong to Lee Myung Jin.

This Story belong to Riyuki18.

Para OC punya pemiliknya masing-masing.

.

.

**Ragnarok : The Choosen**

**Chapter 5  
**

**(The Plan)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Kyou, Eichel, Yuka, Ash dan Ritsu berhasil lolos dari monster wanita yang mengejar mereka. Kini kelima orang itu tengah beristirahat di sebuah tangga melingkar untuk menenangkan diri sesaat. Berlari sepanjang jalan tentu bukan hal yang mudah.

"Baiklah, sekarang apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan? Ada kemungkinan kita pasti akan bertemu dengan monster-monster itu lagi," kata Kyou yang menanyakan apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan saati ini. Pemuda itu tampak sedang mengatur napasnya.

"Mana aku tau!" sambar Ritsu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan bergelayut pada lengan pegangan tangga tersebut dengan malas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melindungi diri kita dengan senjata atau semacamnya untuk berjaga-jaga," kata Ash yang memberikan usulan pada yang lainnya.

"Aku setuju itu! Kita tidak tau kapan monster-monster itu akan menyerang lagi jadi kurasa kita memang butuh perlindungan!" sambar Eichel yang langsung setuju dengan ide Ash.

"Tapi dimana kita mendapatkan senjata-senjata itu?" tanya Yuka sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Kurasa kita bisa menemukannya disekitar tower. Bukankah di sepanjang lorong tadi banyak sekali senjata dan patung-patung yang terpajang?" balas Kyou yang langsung membetulkan lagi posisi berdirinya dan bersiap untuk berjalan menuju lorong yang ada di atas untuk mengambil senjata atau apapun yang bisa dia gunakan untuk melindungi diri.

"Yah, ayo kita lihat kesana!" timpal Ritsu yang juga segera berdiri dari posisi gelayutannya dan ikut berjalan membuntuti Kyou. Yang lainnya tak banyak berkomentar, mereka juga turut berjalan ke atas.

Akhirnya mereka semua segera pergi menuju lorong atas untuk mencari-cari senjata yang bisa mereka temukan disana.

o0o

Di tempat lain…

.

.

"Cepatlah monster, datanglah kemari!" Shigeki tampaknya sudah tidak sabar ingin menghajar monster-monster itu. Dia sudah siaga sekali dengan sebuah pedang comotan yang dia gunakan untuk senjatanya serta tameng dua lapis yang dia pasang depan-belakang pada bagian tubuhnya dan tak lupa helm yang tampak pas terpasang di kepalanya, tak lupa sebuah rantai yang terbelit pada kepalan tangannya.

"Monster jangan datang kemari! Gue gak punya sajen buat pakan elo!" Necro malah memanjatkan doa yang bertolak belakang dari Shigeki. Cowok itu malah jampi-jampi supaya mereka tidak berpapasan dengan monster apapun yang ada di tower itu.

"Kalian berdua berisik!" sambar Luna sambil menatap angker pada kedua pemuda itu. tatapan dingin gadis itu mampu membuat Necro dan Shigeki membeku di tempatnya.

Rombongan itu terus berjalan sambil melihat sekeliling dan bersiaga, siapa tau monster-monster itu akan menyerang mereka tanpa terduga.

_Clang… Clang… Clang…_

Terdengar suara derap langkah kaki dari kejauhan yang disertai dengan suara rantai. Otomatis rombongan itu segera berhenti. Ada perasaan berdebar yang luar biasa bercampur dengan rasa takut dan penasaran.

"Kalian semua, bersiaplah… " kata Shinon menyuruh yang lainnya untuk segera bersiaga.

"Hoehehehehehehe… HOEHEHEHEHEHEHE! DIE! DIE!" benar saja terlihat ada sosok pria bertubuh besar dengan rambut biru berantakan tengah berdiri tegak di hadapan mereka. Penampilannya terlihat sangat gagah dan beribawa tapi juga menakutkan disaat yang bersamaan. Jubah merah yang panjang itu berkibar dan pedang besar tergenggam di tangan sosok itu.

Sosok itu melesat maju ke depan dan mengayunkan pedang raksasanya itu ke arah Luna dan kawan-kawan.

"AWASS!" dengan reflek mereka semua menghindari serangan tersebut.

BRUAKKKHH!

Pedang besar yang diayunkan itu menghantam lantai tower dengan sangat keras dan mengakibatkan lobang yang sangat besar. Batu-batu lantai berterbangan bagaikan debu yang tertiup angin.

"Serangannya kuat sekali! Kita tak mungkin melawannya!" kata Shinon yang menyadari kekuatan mereka tidak sebanding untuk melawan monster Thanatos itu.

"Lebih baik kita menghindar dan berpencar!" sambung Shigeki yang merasa kalau melawan Thanatos saat ini sama saja mencari mati. Yang lain langsung mengangguk, mengerti maksud dari Shige. Mereka semua langsung berpencar ke segala arah ruangan.

"Ck… Mereka cepat juga mengambil keputusan, tapi aku tak akan melepaskan mereka begitu saja!" kata Thanatos sambil berdecak melihat buruannya dengan cepat melarikan diri dan berpencar. "Baiklah, akan kumulai dari sebelah sini! Hehehehehe!" Thanatos langsung berpaling ke arah larinya Shigeki dan Keita yang berlari ke lorong tepat berada di belakangnya. Dengan cepat sosok itu langsung menyusul kedua pemuda itu sambil terkekeh.

o0o

"Haaah… Mau sampai kapan kita terus berputar-putar begini? Rasanya membosankan sekali!" gerutu Ritsu di saat mereka berjalan di salah satu sisi ruangan sambil mencari-cari pemain lainnya.

"MINGGIIIIRR!" terdengar teriakan dari salah satu sisi lorong. Ritsu dan yang lain langsung menoleh ke arah samping dan mendapati dua pemuda tengah berlari cepat dengan wajah panik.

Kedua pemuda yang tak lain adalah Shigeki dan keita itu, berlari ke arah rombongan Ritsu. Begitu melihat yang lari itu adalah Shigeki, Ritsu langsung mengambil ancang-ancang. Begitu pemuda itu mendekat sebuah tendangan didaratkannya tepat di perut pemuda itu.

BUAGH!

"Sialan kau Ritsu! Apa yang kau lakukan!" omel pemuda itu yang langsung tumbang karena tendangan tersebut.

"Itu balasan untuk yang sebelumnya karena menjadikanku umpan monster!" balas Ritsu yang ternyata masih dendam sama Shigeki yang sudah menjadikan dirinya samsak untuk monster berwujud api sebelumnya.

"Kalian, ini bukan saatnya bertengkar! Lihat ke belakang!" sambar Keita sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang mereka. Pemuda berambut coklat pendek itu terus saja berlari kemudian dia berbelok ke arah kiri.

Ritsu dan yang lain langsung menengok ke belakang mereka dan mendapati sosok besar yang memakai pakaian perang berwarna putih yang memiliki jubah merah panjang. Sosok itu tengah melesat cepat ke arah mereka sambil menggenggam sebuah pedang yang sangat besar (mungkin sebesar pedang mirip Cloud dari _Final_ _fantasy_ 7).

"Kita urus masalah kita nanti! Sekarang lari dulu!" kata Ritsu yang langsung ngabur ke depan. Shigeki juga mengikutinya. Tapi gerakan sosok Thanatos yang mengejar mereka sangat cepat sekali.

Ash yang memegang sebuah senjata pedang segera menghalau Thanatos sebelum mahkluk itu menebas kedua temannya.

_Traaangg…_

Pemuda itu berhasil menghalau tapi yang jadi masalah sekarang apakah dia mampu menahan kekuatan Thanatos itu.

"Kau berani sekali menghadangku secara terbuka seperti ini," kata Thanatos sambil menyunggingkan sebuah seringai. "Masih terlalu cepat seratus tahun untukmu melawanku!" katanya lagi sambil menghempaskan tubuh Ash ke belakang hingga tubuhnya membentur tembok yang ada di sampingnya dengan cukup keras. Pemuda itu terlempar dan pedangnya terlepas.

Thanatos kembali maju dan kali ini sasarannya adalah Ash yang masih terjatuh di bawah. Sosok itu kembali mengayunkan pedang besarnya yang dia arahkan ke tubuh Ash. Tapi dengan cepat juga Shigeki menghalaunya.

_Greb…_

Shigeki dengan tangan kosong menahan pedang besar itu.

_Drip… Drip… Drip…_

Dapat terlihat tetesan darah segar mengalir dari tangannya yang terkoyak karena pedang besar itu. kejadian yang tak terduga itu membuat sang monster terdiam sejenak. Dia sama sekali tak menduga ada manusia yang berani menahan serangannya dengan tangan kosong seperti itu.

Shigeki mulai mengangkat tangannya yang satu lagi dimana di tangan itu sudah dia belitkan rantai yang terbuat dari besi. Dengan satu kepalan kuat dia meninju Thanatos tepat di perut sosok itu.

"Gaah… !" tonjokkan itu mampu mendorong Thanatos beberapa langkah ke belakang. Tapi serangan terhadap Thanatos tak hanya sampai disitu saja, karena Shigeki langsung menghajarnya lagi dengan sebuah tendangan yang tak sempat di tangkis oleh Thanatos. Shige mencoba melakukan tendangan lainnya tapi kali ini Thanatos berhasil menghindar, dia menangkap kaki pemuda itu. Tapi Shigeki segera melayangkan kaki yang satunya lagi yang dia arahkan ke arah leher sang monster, namun sayang serangannya yang itu juga berhsil di tepis oleh Thanatos. Thanatos memukul jatuh Shigeki.

Kyou tentu tak diam saja disana. Dia ikut membantu menyerang bersamaan dengan Ritsu. Keduanya menendang sang Thanatos dari arah kiri dan kanan.

"Kalian benar-benar mencari mati... " kata Thanatos dengan dingin. Tampaknya serangan itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh sama sekali pada dirinya.

"GAAAAAH!" mahkluk itu mengeluarkan tenaga yang sangat kuat hanya dari hentakan suaranya. Ritsu dan Kyou terhempas begitu juga dengan yang lainnya yang ikut terlempar dari tempat Thanatos berdiri.

o0o

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Necro pada Luna yang sedang berjalan di depan tiba-tiba saja berhenti.

"Apa kau tidak dengar? kata Shinon menyuruh Necro dan yang lain untuk diam dan berkonsentrasi.

"Dengar apa? Aku tidak dengar apa-apa... " balas Reika sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya dengan bingung dan melihat ke arah Necro yang hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan bingung.

"Entahlah... Mungkin dia sedang sakit perut... " sambung Necro asal jeblak doang. Pemuda itu terus berjalan cuek menelusuri jalan setapak. Tapi tanpa terduga dari balik ujung jalan sana muncul monster yang berbentuk seperti api sudah menghadang.

BLAAAARRR!

Monster api itu menyambarkan api dari dalam mulutnya. Necro otomatis segera menghindari serangan api tersebut.

"Cepat lari!" Reika langsung saja menyuruh yang lainnya untuk lari dari monster tersebut. Sang monster api atau yang biasa dikenal dengan sebutan Desperado dengan cepat mengejar mereka (Desperado itu melayang).

_Drap... Drap... Drap... Drap..._

Ke empat orang itu berusaha berlari secepat yang mereka bisa, namun tampaknya Desperado lebih cepat dari mereka dan semakin mendekati ke empatnya.

"Dia sangat cepat! Kalau begini tak ada cara lain selain mencoba menghentikannya!" kata Shinon yang menyadari kalau tak dihentikan mereka pasti akan tertangkap. Pemuda itu menghentikan larinya dan langsung berbalik ke arah belakang.

"Semoga ini bisa berhasil! Rasakan ini!" Shinon melemparkan sebuah tombak yang memang sempat dibawanya ke arah sang monster api.

JLEB!

Tombak itu dengan tepat mengenai dada sang monster di bagian tengahnya menembus tubuh apinya.

"Lemparan yang bagus Shinon!" Reika langsung menepuk-nepuk bahu Shinon.

"Tidak... Jangan senang dulu. Coba lihat itu... " Luna menunjuk tepat ke tombak yang dilempar Shinon barusan. Dapat terlihat jelas kalau tombak itu langsung terbakar dan menjadi debu seketika.

"A-astaga... " mata Reika nyaris copot melihat tombak tersebut dapat dengan mudahnya berubah menjadi debu.

"Heh... Lemparan yang bagus... Hanya saja tidak bertenaga sama sekali... Hehehehehehe! Akan kubakar kalian semua!" monster tersebut menepuk-nepuk pelan dada apinya sambil terkekeh, kemudian dia kembali melesat maju untuk mengejar Shinon dan kawan-kawan.

* * *

Disisi lain tampak Hara, Marietta dan Hikari sedang bersembunyi di dalam salah satu ruangan. Mereka tadi juga ikut terpencar dari yang lainnya dan malah kembali dikejar-kejar oleh monster wanita bertopeng dengans ebutan Maero. Mereka tampak ketakutan dan berusaha sebisa mungkin agar Maero tidak melihat mereka yang sedang bersembunyi.

"Aku takut sekali... " kata Hikari sambil menggigit jari tangannya. Gadis itu benar-benar ketakutkan setengah mati.

"Tenanglah Hikari... Aku yakin dia tidak tau kita disini... " sambar Hara sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengang Hikari agar gadis itu bisa mengontrol rasa takutnya. Sementara Marietta dengan fokus mengawasi Maero yang melayang melewati mereka dari bawah kolong tempat tidur (mereka bertiganya ceritanya masuk ke dalam sebuah lab kecil yang ada lemari, meja sama kasur dan meja perlatan kayak dokter).

BRAKHHH!

Ternyata dugaan mereka salah karena Maero kembali ke tempat mereka dan dengan cepat monster itu membalikkan tempat tidur sehingga mereka yang bersembunyi di bawahnya jadi ketahuan.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" ketiga gadis itu menjerit dan langsung segera berlari secepat mungkin keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Khukhukhu... " Maero mengejar mereka sambil tertawa menakutkan.

o0o

Di tempat yang berbeda dapat terlihat Shinon dan kawan-kawannya sedang berlari menghindri dari kejaran sang monster api.

"Apa ada yang punya ide?" tanya Reika yang kelihatannya sudah kewalahan karena terus berlari.

"Aku rasa di bawah ada kolam air dingin yang cukup besar!" balas Necro yang baru ingat kalau di bagian bawah ada kolam yang cukup besar.

"Semoga kolam itu cukup untuk memadamkannya!" sambar Shinon yang tiba-tiba saja jadi bersemangat. Dia merasa kalau monster api itu dapat dipadamkan dengan air sesuai dengan hukum alam.

"Kalau begitu ayo berlari lebih cepat lagi!" Necro juga jadi ikutan bersemangat karena sepertinya mereka bisa mengatasi monster yang satu ini dengan air. Mereka berempat segera mempercepat lari mereka dan segera menuju tangga dan turun ke bawahnya.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya sampai juga di bagian bawah dan berniat untuk memancing monster itu untuk ke air.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya membuatnya agar bisa masuk ke dalam kolam itu?" tanya Reika sambil menatap Necro dan Shinon sebagai orang yang memiliki ide tersebut.

"Kita ajak dia bertarung disekitar air kolam dan kalau ada kesempatan kita jebak mahkluk itu!" sambar Shino yang kemudian segera bersiap untuk melawan monster itu. Necro dan Luna juga ikut berhenti dan berbalik, begitu juga dengan Reika.

"Hee? Jadi kalian sudah memutuskan untuk menghadapiku? Kuakui kalian memang sangat pemberani dan sebagai hadiahnya akan kubuat kalian terbakar dengan api keberanian milikku!" kata sang monster yang cukup salut dengan keberanian Shinon dan kawan-kawan yang hendak melawannya.

o0o

Sementara itu Hara, Marietta dan juga Hikari yang tengah berlari bertemu dengan Keita dari atas tangga.

"WAAAAA!" mereka saling berteriak satu sama lain karena kaget.

"Keita! Kau membuatku takut! Kupikir tadi kau itu monster!" celetuk Hikari yang benar-benar dibuat _sport_ jantung karena kaget.

"Enak saja bilang monster! Masa kakak sekeren ini dikira monster, sih?" Keita langsung protes pas dikira monster. Tentu saja cowok bertubuh atletis itu tidak terima.

"Ini bukannya saat yang tepat untuk bernarsis-narsis ria! Sekarang kita harus pergi untuk mencari tempat yang mana karena disana ada Maero!" balas Hikari setengah menghela napas melihat kakaknya yang penyakit narsisnya kumat dadakan.

"Ayo cepat pergi ke atas!" Hikari segera menyeret Keita dan menyuruh yang lainnya untuk pergi ke atas.

"Tunggu dulu Hika-chan! Lo pikir kenapa gue lari ke bawah? Di atas juga ada monster malah lebih parah! Disana ada Thanatos!" Keita malah narik balik si Hikari sampe itu cewek setengah terhuyung nyaris jatoh.

"Astaga... Dimana-mana monster semuanya... " sambar Hara yang geleng-geleng bingung harus lari kemana lagi.

"Kita kesana saja!" Keita menunjuk suatu lorong yang sepertinya merupakan lorong tempat mereka semula. "Aku yakin monster besar yang mengejar kita sudah tidak ada disana jadi kita bisa aman sementara disana," sambung pemuda itu menjelaskan alasannya kenapa dia menunjuk lorong tersebut.

"Yah, tak ada salahnya dicoba... Ayo cepat sebelum Maero sampai kemari!" merasa tak ada pilihan lain Hikari dan yang lainnya menyetujui usulan dari Keita. Dengan cepat mereka segera pergi menuju lorong tersebut.

Apakah mereka benar-benar akan aman disana? Apakah rencana Shinon akan berhasil? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Shigeki dan yang lainnya di atas?

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Seperti yang saia bilang sebelumnya cerita ini akan langsung ke pokoknya dimana mereka harus menghadapi monster-monster itu tanpa kekuatan mereka sebagai seorang gamers. Mungkin nanti masa lalu para OC disini akan terungkap satu-satu.

Mengenai Keita dia digambarkan sedikit polos dan agak narsis sedikit. Memiliki tinggi yang lumayan diantara OC cowok lainnya (hampir 180) karena dia penyuka olahraga terutama basket. Sedikit bro-com ke Hikari dan biasanya kalau dia lagi marah cuma Hikari yang bisa bikin dia tenang.

Baiklah, untuk saran atau tambahan untuk OCnya silahkan review (atau ke PM biar lebih detail) dan yang mau kasih masukan bagusnya bagaimana silahkan. Di fic ini saia sebenarnya mau membuat cerita ini jadi simple 9dibanding fic-fic saia yang lain) dan mohon pencerahannya kalau masih ada bagian yang kurang. Mohon juga dukungann untuk fic ini semoga bisa terus berlanjut.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


End file.
